


P.O.K.E Island

by Steve_The_Visionary



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve_The_Visionary/pseuds/Steve_The_Visionary
Summary: Poke island is a paradise for pokemon, but hell for trespassing humans. The Alola region has declared war on the island, and the island has gladly accepted. Join Jeeve as he uses his unique ability of talking with pokemon to unite two warring lands.





	1. The rude awakening

 The sun had set, the air was cool, and it seemed for once that these two scientists would get their work finished. The two scientists in question were Josh and Kelly, brothers assigned to P.O.K.E Island who loved to take advantage of closing time. Josh stood at a nice 5 foot 7 inches and he sported fair skin with sprinkles of freckles. Kelly himself stood at a whopping six feet and he too had fair skin, but his was free of wrinkles. Both brothers were casually talking about the latest developments that had happened that day.

"Josh I'm telling you, Crystal the secretary, has the hots for me. Sometimes when she drops papers off to internal affairs, she gives me this flirty smirk." Josh shook his head and said "Brother I tell you everyday that she has zero interest in you. I'm trying to save you the heartbreak." Kelly shook his head and said "Don't say that we're meant to be, unlike you and that ninetails you spend so much time stalking." Josh's cheeks turned bright red and he began to shake his head vigorously saying "SSHH!! KELLY!! Don't say that out loud! If anyone found out I was falling for a pokemon, we both know what would happen to me."

Kelly scoffed and said "Look bro I'll keep it real with you, I myself am not fond of pokemon and I hate them because of what they did to us and our family, BUT I WOULD NEVER EVER!!! Let anything happen to you. We're family and while I don't agree with your decision or mindset, I'll still respect it." Josh hung his head low and said "I don't know what exactly about grace makes me feel this way about her, but I know my feelings are genuine. I just don't understand why the government won't allow pokemon around people. The purge happened so long ago."

Kelly sighed and said " Bro I know we're polar opposites sometimes, but you have to understand what we're fighting against. I won't say all pokemon are evil, but a large majority of them have anti-human sentiments. For Arceus' sake they've collectively wiped out A MILLION PEOPLE! Doesn't that mean anything to you?! Your mother! NO OUR MOTHER WAS BURNED ALIVE!!!" Kelly inhaled sharply and sat back down, he never meant to yell at his brother, but sometimes he lost sight of the big picture. Humans and pokemon living together was a thing of the past. _"Sooner or later Josh will understand that pokephilia isn't right. I'll just give him some more time"  Kelly_  thought while looking at his brother's hung down head. 

Both brothers sat in silence until Kelly's computer went off "Oh would you look at that, I got the dossiers for the next batch of incoming Island personnel." Kelly said while scrolling through the files. "Let's see we got a couple navigators, a few engineers, and . . . oh Arceus what is this?" Josh fixed his gaze from the floor to his brother and asked "Kelly what is it?" Kelly brought his face closer to the screen and said "I don't fucking believe it!! IT'S A T-7 JOSH!!!!! THEY FOUND A FREAKIN' T-7!!!" Josh's eyes practically bulged from their sockets. 

"A T-7? That's impossible, all humans with the genetic ability to communicate with pokemon we're swiftly disposed. There has to be some mistake, there's just no way they found one." Kelly nodded his head in agreement and said " I know right? but he's been found and he's not dead, I can only hope his unique trait is put to good use" Josh nodded in agreement and turned back around to face his desk. 

Josh and Kelly continued working well into the night until the office room's lights went out. "What the hell?" Kelly said while checking his poke-monitor to see what the problem was. "Hey Josh, did they say they were cuttin the lights out early or something?" Josh shook his head and said "It might be a faulty circuit breaker, it's happened before" Josh said while checking his desk for a flashlight. Both brothers continued to shuffle about nonchalantly until both computers issued a simultaneous message "  **"WARNING! WARNING! SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 7! WARNING WARNING!"** Both Josh and Kelly flashed worried looks towards each other. Josh gulped and said " But Sector seven is where the power grid is located. If someone's there fooling around with the power grid then the defense mechanisms won't work." Kelly calmly stood up and said "Get under the table Josh."

Confused Josh obeyed and situated himself under the office table. "Kelly I don't understand? What is hiding under here going to do?" "It's keep you safe, long enough for me to divert the intruders attention and keep them away from you." Josh furiously shook his head and said "Kelly you fool! there are tons of security guards and military personnel stationed on this compound, they'll handle what ever intruder is here. Don't go be a hot headed hero!" Kelly smiled faintly and said "Keep you're communicator on, It's linked to the buildings alert system and also my communicator so it'll tell you where I am and where the intruder is going." Angry Josh yelled "DON'T DO IT YOU IDIOT!! THERE'S NO REASON TO RISK YOUR LIFE FOR SOMETHING YOU CAN'T HELP!!" 

Instead of raising his voice back Kelly crouched down and gave his brother a hug "Listen to me josh, no matter what happens I'll be fine. I just want to check the security breach for myself and then I'll be back. There's nothing to worry about so repeat after me . . . I will not worry about my brother." Josh willed himself and said "I will not worry about my brother." Satisfied Kelly stood up and began walking towards the door, with one last fleeting look he smiled and swiftly left."

Josh buried himself deeper under the desk and whispered his mantra "I will not worry about my brother. I will not worry about my brother. I will. . .  **SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 6! WARNING WARNING BREACH IN SECTOR 6 PLEASE BE ADVISED!"** Josh nearly jumper out of his skin at the sound of the alarm, he began to wonder if his brother were even returning. "It'll be fine, Kelly was always a fighter. He's not going to be hurt by any thug." Though as time passed on, Josh got more and more unconvinced of his brother's return. Josh began to hyperventilate and cry, he cried for his brother's safety, he cried for not being strong enough to stop him, he cried for his own insecurities, and he cried for the unknown.

                                                                                                                         **2 HOURS LATER**

* * *

 **"WARNING WARNING SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 2! WARNING WARNING!"**  Josh still sat under the desk shivering, it was incredible really. His lack of fear for what was to come was what scared him the most. He knew what ever was setting off the alarms was about to storm in the room any second now, after all he was situated in sector 1. Josh silenced his communicator, he didn't want to be warned when the assailant entered the room. As he sat there he began to think about his life up until that point, he really couldn't complain he lived a full life. He had a good job, a great brother and he traveled the world. The only thing he wish he could've done was live the rest of his days with Grace, though Josh supposed his brother was right. Those two weren't made for each other. His communicator vibrated and he knew what that meant . . . The intruder had entered the room.

Josh sat motionless under the table, he decided he wouldn't give himself up even though he felt like it. Josh instead trained his ears and listened for the intruder, Josh could infer that they were light footed which explained the very subtle crunches he heard. He listened for the crunches until they suddenly stopped about a few feet away from him.

 _"Come out human. There's no need to hide."_   Josh's breathing became uneven at the voice for it invoked a primal fear in him. Without much thought Josh knew the voice belonged to a Pokemon, more specifically a female psychic type.The voice was higher pitched, but possessed a commanding tone. It was safe to say that this pokemon was not Grace.  _"Don't make me come looking for you because when I find you, you'll wish the day you weren't born."_ Josh continued to sit still, he made up in his mind that if she wanted him, she would have to come and get him. He began straining his eyes and looking for a glimpse of the  pokemon. He took into account the size of the office sector, which was built to house 200 plus workers so he knew as long as he stayed put he was fine.

Several minutes passed before he heard something only this time it wasn't a voice, but a loud sound  _"CRASH"_  the noise frightened Josh, but he knew better than to move too much for the noise literally occurred two feet away from him. Josh moved his eyes in the direction of the noise and watched the pokemon intently, it bipedal with an orangeish yellow color scheme. He couldn't really tell what kind of pokemon because of the lack of visibility, but he was sure it was an Alakazam. The Pokemon knocked over a few more desks and then proceeded towards the exit, but not before saying one more thing . . . _"You're brother is dead right along with the other human filth on this_  island. _Now if you value your life, you'll leave this island by morning and tell the others to never_ _return."_

The pokemon ended the mental link and left the room leaving Josh lost in thoughts. Several questions ran through Josh's brain like  _"Is my brother really dead?  Is everyone else dead, is it safe for me to come out yet?"_ Feeling a bit suicidal, Josh gingerly crawled out his hiding place. He peeked to the left and then to the right, when he was sure the coast was clear he too left.

Josh  didn't even bother to check his communicator for the pokemon, he figured if it were still here it could have him. Navigating the dark corridors of the compound was nothing new to Josh, he had done it countless times in disaster training, but none of those times required him to tread over the corpses of people he knew. Josh sauntered from room to room, not moving towards the exit but towards another objective. . . 

Josh knew his brother wasn't dead, there was no doubt about it, he may have cried out of fear for his brother's life, but he knew Kelly would never intentionally put his life in danger. Josh slowly moved through sector 4 which was the compound's sever farm, every electrical system ran through sector 4 before being authenticated elsewhere. Josh stopped moving to catch his  breath, but he was halted by a pair of hands grabbing him from behind.

Josh squirmed and struggled until the voice said "For Arceus' sake Josh. Quit moving around It's me!" Josh quickly turned around and embraced his brother, "Kelly . . . YOU IMBECILE!! YOU COULD'VE DIED!!" Kelly motioned for his brother to be quiet and said "Yell at me when we're not in a pokemon infested building. We need to get out of here before we're spotted and killed." Josh nodded in agreement and dutifully followed his brother.

It didn't take long for both brothers to safely exit the building and make their way towards the shore, the only problem was leaving. "Kelly how are we going to leave the island in a rowboat? We'll never beat the tide" Josh said while staring out onto the moonlit ocean. Kelly shook his head and said "Yes we will get off this island, we'll use the undertow to our advantage. It'll pull us out to sea where we can paddle to the nearest service station." Josh looked back at his former workplace and began to move the boat into the water.

"Kelly what happened when you left? The pokemon looking for humans told me you died." Kelly smiled while pushing the boat and said "Nah I found some lone security guards and tagged along with them until sector 4, which is where I hid from the Delphox." Josh looked over at his brother and said "A Delphox? On this island? I mean that would explain the psychic abilities, but what's confusing me is how she was able to overthrow the entire facility. There were people in there who knew how to handle rogue pokemon, how could one overrun an entire facility?" Kelly shook his head and replied "Not one try one hundred." Josh scoffed at the ridiculous number, he had sat under a desk for two hours and only one pokemon came through. "Kelly that can't be right, out computers only said one security breach not one hundred, besides wouldn't there be pokemon corpses littered everywhere?" Kelly rubbed the temple of his nose and said " You didn't see them up close like I did, these pokemon were unlike anything I'd ever seen. These beasts might be the literal end of the war, with us on the losing side. 

* * *

 Josh watched as the island began to fade out of view and could only wonder. What was next? How would the Aloan government react to one of it's test facilities being taken? It was bad enough humans suffered land losses too, but now losing a base? "Kelly do you think the pokemon took over the island for any strategic reasons or do you think it was out of spite?" Kelly, who was swirling his finger in the water said "probably spite. Pokemon may be powerful and able to communicate amongst themselves, but they're not intelligent enough to have real war strategies. I think the military needs to stop taking them as a joke and start treating them as a serious threat. I mean you saw what I saw today, carnage piled upon carnage." Josh looked down and asked "Is it wrong if I'm not feeling a rush of emotions? I feel like I should be feeling more than just this complacency. I really thought I lost you for a minute and when I find you all I do is halfheartedly hug you."

Kelly exhaled rather loudly and said "Bro there comes a time in your life when you experience something major and all you can feel is . . . meh. Happens all the time and in our case I'm glad I haven't broken down into a nervous wreck yet, it'll make my couch much more useful." Josh laughed and replied "You're telling me, well you know what they say. There's always tomorrow." Kelly smiled back and said " Right bro there's always tomorrow."

 

                                                                                                                                         


	2. The Death of Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn't "abandon" the story. Just went on a little break or hiatus if you will. I will try to continuously update.

Deep within the bowels of military complex ,sat an ensemble of government officials, members of the press, and foreign dignitaries, all of whom were debating the next course of action to be taken against P.O.k.E Island. Many of the ensemble's members began shouting various ideas in sheer frustration of the situation that had just happened "I say we bomb the island! Blow the beasts to Kingdom come!"  "No we should use long ranged force and take the island that way!" The ideas continued to spout until an old man, adorned in a military uniform stepped to the center of the room.

"Well boys with ideas like that, who needs me, I mean if we're going to be throwing idiotic ideas around, why even have the  ** **P.C.A.P**** ( people's coalition against pokemon)?" Several of the members shared confused glances while one brave soul stood and said "Excuse me. . . sir? Before you insult the very institution that protects you daily, I would suggest you show some respect for this council." 

The old man cocked his eyebrow and let out a soft chuckle " Well that's rich my friend. You?! Protect me?! I believe you have it backwards, for it is I who protects you, allow me to introduce myself. I am General West of the Alolan Army, I've served this great island for 47 years and I don't plan on stopping today. For you see son, you might not realize it but we are currently engaged in a war, and I would suggest you start  acting like it."

General West began to pace around before continuing "Exactly 4 days ago, a top government research facility was compromised. All 49 personnel in the building were effectively killed, except two. . . Two brothers by the names of Josh and Kelly whom to this day have not been found. Now why would I tell you this? Well you see contrary to popular belief the pokemon aren't as feral as they let on to be. They understand some things about our world that we haven't yet realized, like how they only attack oil refineries, and plantations. It would seem as if they're trying to strip us of our resources without even fighting head on, which is extremely clever if you ask me."

General West stopped his presentation and looked deep within the crowd to see a young woman standing up "Yes ... General West?  While i respect your opinions and appreciate your service, I'm inclined to question your expertise in this area. For you see this ensemble is not a forum for pitching ideas, we're a political group and we're here to discuss politics not . .  . Patterns of interest. If your presentation has nothing to do with protecting this Island's interests and keeping casualties to a minimum, then you may want to stop right now.

General West, unperturbed, replied "I see you people mean business, and I respect that but we're talking life or death here. I hold the key to all of our problems and if you silence me now, you'll never get that key. Furthermore I'd like to see one of you young-lings come down here and stop me from saying what I have to say."

The council all shared nervous looks and collectively shook their head, allowing West to continue " That's what I thought. Now as I was saying, I hold the key to tipping this war into our favor. On a plane right now is a young lad who has the T-7 gene an-" General West said while being interrupted by someone in the crowd

"WHAT?!!? You ,a five star general, let someone who can natively speak with pokemon, BOARD A MILITARY AIRSHIP?! Do I have to list out the numerous reasons why that is just the most stupid thing anyone could do?" General West smirked and said "Go ahead and list them, I'm curious." "Your ignorance will be your end West. So let's start with the obvious reason . . . People that talk to pokemon usually side with them, I mean who remembers the Retribution case?"

The ensemble let out a collective shiver, allowing the man to continue "It happened 12 years ago far from here in the Hoenn region, A lady working in the defense department began leaking sensitive files to the general public exposing various failed military operations on the island. So naturally she was investigated and when the authorities came to take her, she was nowhere to be found."

"We searched her home and found many . . . disturbing things. We found various trinkets in the form of pokemon, many samples of blood, and very . . . lewd images of bestiality." Everyone in the crowd began to cringe even West, "We began piecing clues together, trying to figure out where she had been and was heading . . . Then we figured it out. She was a terrorist who spent years upon years weakening the infrastructure of our the inland, and then she got us. On February 27 she, four other people, and seven pokemon performed a coordinated attack on the  ** **P.C.A.P**** headquarters in Unova."

They blew up the southeast loading bay, main lobby, and server room in the headquarters, effectively disposing of 45 people including themselves. So why did I tell you that? Because those who speak to pokemon are a threat to our national security, did you forget about the T-7 disposal? A necessary precaution to secure out future."

General West sighed and said "Those were excellent examples, but that was then and this is now. We are currently  losing this war and a majority of the fighting isn't even happening on our land! I promise I can use the  T-7 to our advantage, I just need a carte blanche from the ensemble and victory will be ours."

The woman from earlier stood up with a newfound resolve and said "General West I will be frank with you, we do not agree with your "plan" it's vague  and carries more risk than reward. So it's in this council and all of the Alola region's best interest when I reject your proposal."

General West stood unmoving for what seemed like an eternity before  saying "Very  well then I will bide my time, but mark my words . . . Very soon we'll be in need of my plan and when that time comes you guys will be  a day late and a dollar short." General West adjusted his uniform once more and began to leave.

When West was gone another member in the crowd asked "Do you think General West's plan holds some credence?" The members of the council shuffled before one person replied and said "It's hard to say, but  I hope that he's wrong about needing that T-7."

  

 


	3. The big island welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet our hero and . . . things don't turn exactly the way he'd like

 

The sun shined bright above P.O.K.E island, casting a miserable glare to anyone who stared at anything for too long. Though while the island was being bathed in light, one aspect of it could be seen for miles on end and that was the  heaps upon heaps of smoldering metal, ash, and human corpses. It seemed as if a deadly battle had just occurred and our hero Jeeve sat face first in the sand barely conscience.

While Jeeve rested in the sand two cloaked pokemon were strolling along the beach and began to examine him.

"What do you make of it brother?"

"Hmm obviously a survivor sister."

"Should we report this ... survivor  to princess Kira brother?"

"Hmm I do not know, he seems . . . fragile. I feel he would break while being delivered sister."

"Perhaps we can nurse him back to health brother?"

"Hmm. . . perhaps sister."

The two voices continued their conversation while Jeeve slowly began to regain his senses. "Ugh where am I?" he weakly called out.

"You are trespassing on kirakodon island" the female voice said. 

"Perhaps he is not trespassing sister."

"What do you mean brother?"

"Hmm, you asked him a question and he responded"

"So brother many creatures can respond when spoken to, what does that mean?"

The male voice retreated back into silence allowing his sister to piece together what he had just said.

"Wait you don't mean?"

"Yes sister I do mean. Ask him a question"

"Human can you speak?" Jeeve painstakingly rolled to his back and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly and said "You can talk? I thought pokemon didn't speak . . . well english."

The male pokemon scoffed and said "Well you are half correct. We do not speak the human's language, but some Pokemon can speak to them. Though it has been a long time since I've seen a human whose tongue was blessed by Arceus. Wouldn't you agree sister?"

"Yes brother it has been ages since we've come across someone whose tongue was blessed by Arceus. Why do you think this one was blessed brother?"

The male pokemon began thinking, then replied "I can not say sister, but I believe his arrival here was no accident. He might be the one sister."

"The one to what brother?"

The male pokemon turned his gaze towards the island's innards and said "The one to save us all"

Jeeve's vision was failing and he began straining his eyes to see "Wait I'm so confused, how did I get here? Why are you guys talking like that?, and Why can I talk to you?" Jeeve's vision began blurring and he then passed out leaving the pokemon siblings to themselves.

"What should we do brother? Leaving him here would be unwise and taking him to Kira would not solve anything."

"Maybe he should see kira sister." 

"Are you certain about this brother?" When her brother didn't respond, she sighed then lifted Jeeve unto her back."

"I pray your judgment is correct in this situation brother."

 

The two walked in a sort of dead silence before the sister spoke again "What do you think Kira will do to him?" The brother thought about this for a second before replying 

"Kira will probably execute him along with the rest. You and I both know she lacks mercy for the humans."

"Yes but she spared the life of those other two people who were caught, maybe she will have mercy on this one" the sister said  while pointing at the  sleeping Jeeve.

"It's possible sister, but unlikely. Kira, while a wonderful leader and proud warrior, lacks the sort of insight we have."

"So you're saying he will most likely die?"

"Yes sister I am saying that." The sister pokemon looked up to the sky then abruptly stopped walking. The brother pokemon turned around and said

"Sister why have you stopped?"

"I'm tired" she dryly replied.

"Well allow me to get you some wat-"

"NO! I'm tired of . . . THIS! I'm tired of carrying people off to their deaths, I'm tired of cowering in fear, I'm tired of this war" The female pokemon gently set Jeeve in the sand and then sat down herself "I want things to go back to the way they were, don't you also Axle?"

The male pokemon visibly cringed at the sound of his name and said "I ... had no idea you felt this way  _ _Cheri,__ I too have grown weary of our constant battle. This war has taken its toll on everybody, but in spite of this we can't keep him."

Cheri suddenly stood up and removed her cloak revealing her form. Cheri a Gardevoir, stood 5′ 3 and was currently sporting a menacing scowl.

With a low guttural town  said "Take off that cloak now." Axle simply nodded and removed his cloak revealing his form, a Gallade who stood 5′ 4 and was in the least bit intimidating.

"Sister please you know as royal guardsman we can't house him"

"I DON'T CARE AXLE! When we found him, and I saw him like that it made me feel something. . .  Something I forgot I could feel."

"And what was that feeling Cheri?"

"IT WAS COMPASSION AXLE! I felt compassion, and sympathy, and a whole host of emotions. It was in that moment when I didn't want to hurt him, but I wanted to help him. AND YOU SHOULD TOO!"

Axle sighed and casted his gaze towards the ground saying "As a general tactician it's my sworn duty to defend this island using reason, logistics, and power, but I'm about to discard all of that to help him."

Cheri's eyes lit up and she looked at her brother and said "Really Axle?"

"Yes sister, I will help him the best I can, but Princess Kira is still expecting us to bring in some human."

Cheris smiled and said "We can pretend he is dead, that's simple enough right?"

"No the healers will check his vital signs, they always confirm deaths."

"Wait I have it! Let's pretend he's our pet, it would be close enough to the truth."

"Sister that idea has a very low probability of working, but it's simplicity just might save him yet. Let us try to wake him and see what he thinks."

 The siblings crouched next to Jeeve and began to gently shake him; Axle shook a little harder and said "Wake up child you're attention is needed."

Jeeve stirred and slowly opened his eyes saying "Ugh what happened?" 

Cheri spoke up and said "You fell asleep again."

"Listen child I will not hide anything from you, you are currently in grave danger. We are en route to princess Kira's castle and she is expecting a human delivered to her."

Jeeve twitched nervously before saying "Wait you guys are going to have me killed?! I haven't done anything! I'm really not even supposed to be here, I stowed away on a plane in hopes of exploring treasure filled islands."

"Well you are a very intrepid child, but I regret to inform you that the plane you boarded was a war plane and it was effectively destroyed. You are stuck here now and if you're not careful you can find yourself dead very soon" Axle said while helping Jeeve stand straight up.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

The siblings shared looks of partial amusement before Cheri said "Act like a tamed beast." 

"Wait a tamed beast? You mean a house pet? You want me to act like a dog?"

"We believe it's the only way  to spare you from Kira's wrath" Axle said while patting Jeeve on the back.

"Look on the bright side, you won't be subject to terrible torture" Cheri said cheerfully.

The three were interrupted by a regal horn sounding off from the inland jungle "The retrievers are being summoned Cheri."

"I know Axle."

"What's a retriever?" 

"Those who go and bring back survivors or the deceased. The princess has requested an audience with us so we must put our plan into action immediately."

Axle grabbed a vine off of a nearby tree and began to fiddle with it "Here allow me to fasten this around your neck, it will appear as if we have control over you."

Axle placed the makeshift leash around Jeeve's neck and began to walk him.

"This is so humiliating."

Cheri snickered and said "Would  you rather us not help you?"

Jeeve huffed and said “As a matter of fact, why are you helping me? You just met me and you stand nothing to gain from assisting me. Why would you risk your lives to help me?”

Axle opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Cheri who said “We want to do what’s right. We’re responsible for the deaths of a lot of innocent people.”

Axle nodded in agreement and said “She’s right, We’ve blindly followed orders for so long that sending humans to their death was nothing new.”

Jeeve nodded his head in acknowledgement and said “So would you have helped me if I couldn’t talk to you?”

The silence that followed after seemed to be all the answers he needed. The group walked through the dense jungle for another 10 minutes before coming upon a stone castle lodged in the foliage.

“Wow you pokemon sure know how to lay some bricks.” Cheri smiled and replied “Thanks child, the pokemon on this island are some of the world’s best architects.”

Jeeve tilted his head in confusion and asked “Why do you guys keep doing that?”

“Doing what my child?” Axle asked.

“Calling me __child__ , I’m 19 years old.”

Cheri and Axle exchanged confused glances, leaving  Axle to say “That’s still pretty young for Pokemon. We live to be much older that humans so 19 years of age is still young, and besides I believe Cheri likes having someone younger to dote over.”

Cheri huffed and said “Not true, he’s just so young and vulnerable. He obviously needs one of us to look out for him.”

The trio approached the castle’s gate and stopped before two machokes on guard duty.

“Whoa dudes we need like some identification” the first machoke said.

“Yea like some . . . verification of your persons and stuff . . “

Axle shook his head and said  “Listen Block and listen Tackle, we unfortunately go through this sad and tired routine everyday. You know who we are and you are holding us from meeting with princess Kira and the rest of the royal court.”

Block and Tackle looked at each other, Tackle the second Machoke walked forward and said “Sorry Axle, you know this job gets boring and you also know we love to __spice__ things up!”

Block looked at Tackle with a hint of annoyance on his face and said

“You IDIOT! It’s __dice__ things up not spice!”

“Nu uh it’s DICE! I made it up, so I think I know how it goes.”

“No way I made it up and It’s dice!”

“SPICE!”

“DICE!”

“SPICE!”

“DICE!”

The two guardsman continued arguing, allowing the party to pass through.

“Do not be concerned with them Jeeve. They are always like that” Axle said.

 

“It’s not them who frighten me, rather it’s this Kira character you mentioned earlier. She sounds like the type that kills first and asks questions later.”

Cheri looked at Jeeve and said “she won’t hurt you child, We’ll protect you.”

Jeeve sighed and said “honestly this is moving really fast for me. I wasn’t expecting any of this today and it seems like revelation after revelation keeps happening. I guess I’m just a little uncertain about the future.”

Cheri smiled a little, bent down, and scooped Jeeve up into a big hug. Axle watched the exchange then turned his head and said "We're here, prepare yourself Jeeve and follow our lead. We will not steer you wrong." Jeeve nodded and strengthened his resolve

Axle and Cheri both opened the door expecting Kira to be waiting on them, but in fact that wasn't the case. In the throne room on his knees was another human, but this one was much older and he was wearing a military uniform. Kira a delphox standing proud at six feet was holding a scepter with the end lit on fire. It seemed as if some interrogation was going on so the trio quietly moved to the back

"Do you know that man" Axle inquired.

"No I've only ever seen him twice on the plane. I didn't really get to meet people seeing as I was there . . . illegitimately."

The old man on his knees laughed and said "For the leader of a nation, you're not doing a very good job of leading."

Kira feigned a look of hurt and **telepathically** said "And for a commander of a platoon, you're not doing a very good job of commanding. Tell me captain where is your group? Oh that is correct, they were executed on the beachfront."

The old captain chuckled a bit and said "Well that's okay, at least I know they're in a better place now, unlike your people who go straight to the depths of hell."

"you seem aggravated captain? Am I saying something that angers you?"

"No that's not it, you just look like a pile of shit that caught fire and grew legs." Jeeve placed his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I grow tired of this game captain. We found your ship's manifest log and there were 50 soldiers listed and present when you took off. My warriors have rounded up and killed 30. Now tell me where the other 20 are or I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

"Kiss my ass and call me dirty Harry, I ain't telling you shit. And you can take that to the bank bitch."

Kira looked unamused and said "Bring out the slave."

A Sandslash in armour came into the room holding a little girl, the girl was bruised and parts of her clothes were torn and ripped. The captain looked at the  girl and looked at Kira  and said 

"You lay a finger on her and I will gut you like a fish and hang your rotting corpse on my wall."

"Well tell me where they are and we can avoid all this."

The captain ignored the  question and said "How long has she been here? HUH!? ANSWER ME!! THAT'S A LITTLE GIRL! YOU TOOK HER FROM HER FAMILY! I SWEAR I'LL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!!!"

"Kira allowed the old man to vent before she said "Make her bleed"

The sandslash nodded and placed threw the girl onto the ground. The little girl began to bawl, igniting a newfound rage in the captain. The captain began to struggle and fight against the guards who were pinning him down.

"I swear if you do that, you'll have hell to pay. That girl did nothing to you. Fucking slash me instead."

Kira wagged her finger and said 

"Now that would be too easy now wouldn't it captain? You have your orders. . . Do it!"

The sandslash nodded and quickly swiped at the girl, slashing her arm in the process. The screams the girl emitted were soul piercing. The entire court held their hands towards their ears in hopes of stopping the blood curling shriek. The trio was effectively shocked.

Axle turned his head while Cheri buried her face in his shoulder, leaving Jeeve to take the entire scene in.

The captain had stopped fighting and now had tears in his eyes "please have mercy on her. She's just a child, she never had a say in this war. She never asked to be here, please let her go. kira looked at the girl who sat in a pool of blood literally choking herself with her tears and said

"Tell me where they are or the next order I give will be to slash through her neck."

The old captain looked up and Kira and said "The boys are on the eastern ridge. Those 20 are wounded, so please go easy on them."

"You heard the old fool, three weeks worth of rations just sitting waiting to be killed. Riox I command your presence."

Riox a Venusaur, stepped forward and said "I'm here milady!"

"Excellent! Now take your best men to dispose of the filth on the eastern ridge. Also get this child to a healer quickly"

"Consider it done milady" and with that Riox left placing the child on his back.

The captain looked up at Kira and said "I met your father. He was a honorable adversary before meeting his well deserved death. You know what he told me before dying?"

"Kira who was trying very hard not to show emotion said "What did he say to you captain?"

The captain smiled and said "He said something along the lines of  _gurgle choke choke_ before dying. Sorry I didn't catch everything, he was hard to understand with a six inch blade lodged in his neck."

Kira's eyes seemed to light on fire as she slowly approached the captain and slapped him across his cheek "How DARE you speak my father's name in vain, let alone in my presence."

"how dare i? How dare I? "HOW DARE I?!!? You hurt a child without remorse and quite frankly that alone is worthy of death. Listen good you animal, I don't give TWO shits about you, your father, or that Skank you call a mother. You can all _BURN_ in the pits of he- AAAAGGGHHH!!!" The captain screamed while being set on fire.

 After the deed was done Kira panted and said "Now is there any more who wish to reminisce about my parents?" After a long and deathly silence she said 

"That's what I figured. Oh I almost forgot AXLE, CHERI! I command your presence."

Axle and Cheri nervously stepped forward with Jeeve on their leash and said "Axle and Cheri reporting for duty your highness"

Kira smiled and said "Ha finally! I can drop my telepathic link, it gives me the worst migraine. Now who is this unsightly squab?"

"Axle nodded to Cheri and said "He is a stowaway we found unconscious on the beachfront. We've checked him and he's no warrior of any kind, just a child who found himself on the wrong plane."

Kira nodded in acknowledgement and said "Hm interesting, still I want him to be executed with the others."

Cheri blinked in confusion and said "Excuse me princess?"

"You heard me Cheri, I want him killed with the others. I care not if he is here by accident he's still a human trespassing on our land which is punishable by death."

Cheri looked like she ready to fight, leaving Axle to interfere and say "Please princess Kira he is a good child, he listens to our commands and he's really helpful."

"How so Axle?"

Axle looked at Jeeve, who was sporting a look of pure dread, and said "Well for one he can speak our language, which would be great for you. You wouldn't have to keep up the mental link 24/7."

Kira began studying Jeeve intently and said "Speak human. Speak and reaffirm the things which they have said."

Jeeve took a big gulp and said "Hello your  _highness?_ I am Jeeve, a local from the Alola region. I stowed away on that plane not knowing it was a war plane, looking for adventure and . . . stuff."

Kira seemed to be in a trance as the words poured from Jeeve's mouth,  _"A human who can regularly speak to us? I don't believe it!"_

"Well Axle, it seems you were telling the truth after all. This human can speak our language, This opens the door for multitudinous opportunities. Though there is just one issue."

Cheri tilted her head in confusion and said "What's the issue?"

"He's a wild human, Practically a beast. He needs to be branded."

Axle took another step closer and said "Please Princess I urge you rethink this decision. He's not a warrior or some savage beast, he doesn't deserve this."

Kira took a step closer to Jeeve and said "Guards hold him down."

Cheri flashed a look of anger and said "NO I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM TOO!"

Kira ignored them and readied her flaming paw "Do not worry. The searing pain will only last for what feels like an eternity."

The guards wrestled Jeeve into place leaving him to scream "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Kira bent down to place her paw on his bare back, but was stopped when she felt a stinging sensation on her left cheek. It took her a few seconds to realize she had just been slapped by one of her own.

Cheri was huffing and puffing when she said "I will not let you harm him. I promised that I would protect him, and I intend to keep that promise."

Kira placed her hand on her cheek and calmly said "I'm sorry but you will not be keeping that promise. GUARDS SEIZE THEM!" Two royal guards restrained Axle and Cheri and escorted them out of the throne room leaving Kira and Jeeve alone.

"If you lay still, I promise I will finish this quickly."

"please don't do this to me"

Kira smiled and placed her flaming paw on his back. The burning sensation was so great Jeeve immediately passed out, allowing Kira to finish the branding at her own pace. Once it was finished Kira called for another guard and said "Have him and his stuff transported to GreenLake, I want to observe him in an area devoid of social interaction."

The guard nodded, placed Jeeve on his back, and left the throne room. When she was sure she was alone, she broke down and cried. " _I'm sick of this charade! I'm tired of acting as someone I'm not! I'm ready for this war to end!"_

Little did she know, the key to ending the conflict was being carried to his exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. There's still some plot stuff I need to clean up, but I feel like I'm doing a good job. Tell me how I'm doing with a comment below.


	4. Falling action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira catches up on yesterday's events by checking on Jeeve, Cheri, and Axle. She also learns what becomes of the humans on the Easter Ridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back!! Bringing with me chapter four! I will continue this story with more "controlled updates" I honestly stopped because I felt like no one was reading it, but 63 hits means someone's taking a look right? Oh and sorry in advance about the spaced out format. I wrote this chapter using WPS writer and the font size and paragraph spacing didn't equate right.

 

 

Heavy gray Rain poured furiously over the island and it’s ominous wet presence caused many to retreat inside except one. Kira sat on the castle balcony looking forlornly at the eastern ridge.

 

“How could this have happened” Kira asked herself while crying softly. “Everything was supposed to go smoothly! How could twenty injured humans defeat my royal guard?” Kira shouted.

 

Kira paced up and down the balcony before stopping and saying “I need to pay some friends a visit.”

 

 Kira left the balcony and began descending a staircase that led her to the dungeon. She walked past several prisoners before reaching her desired cell. “Ah if it isn’t the traitors to the crown; Axle and Cheri. I assume you know why I’m here.”

 

Cheri turned her back to Kira while Axle cleared his throat and said “We know not why you’re here, but we’d like it if you left.”

 

Kira scoffed and replied “Well it would appear that I care not what  you like or feel, so tell me what how they did it!”

 

Axle tilted his head and said “You must be more specific, I have no context to infer from whom you are talking about.”

 

“I’m talking about those injured humans on the Easter Ridge! Those twenty humans murdered my entire Seventh platoon! Now I want to know how they did It!”

 

Axle cast his gaze to the floor and said “Neither I nor my sister know how the humans did it, but send my condolences to the families. “

 

“LIAR!!! YOU AND YOUR SISTER DID THIS!!”

 

Axle looked up from the floor and locked his gaze with Kira and said “No princess __YOU DID THIS.__ YOUR FOOLISHNESS CAUSED THOSE POKEMON TO LOSE THEIR LIVES, NOT I, NOT MY SISTER, NOT THE HUMAN, BUT YOU!”

Kira took a step back and said “You speak boldly Axle but I’m afraid it’s all for not. Your execution is scheduled for later this week . . . unless you can tell me how the humans did this or where they are.”

 

“Your threats are empty and lack base, if you kill us you would damn the entire military’s defenses. Last I checked you did not conceive any battle strategies or plan any forward attacks.”

 

Kira smirked and said “Well I’m sure we’ll get along fine without you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to pay a visit to that human.”

 

Cheri who had been completely silent suddenly sprang up and said “DON’T YOU HURT HIM!! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!”

 

Kira, surprised said “ Oh so this is the fire that landed you in here? Why Cheri? Tell me what’s so special about this human. This may be your first time seeing a talking human, but it’s definitely not my first.”

 

The twins were quiet as Kira gazed over them with scorn filled eyes and said “ I’ve worked too hard to preserve what my parents built up and I will not be stopped by two wreckless pokemon. Now like I said earlier you have two options; Help the Pokemon kingdom advance and conquer, or die in the same pits that the humans have fallen into.”

 

The twins remained silent allowing Kira to finish and say “So be it, You’ve made your choice. I’ll see both of you on the executioner’s block in five days.”

 

Kira began to walk away but stopped when she heard Axle say

 

“ Leadership is not about a title or a designation. A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the way. Your father understood that concept very well.You Kira are no leader, and mark my words. ****Unless you change others will start to see the light in my words.”****

 

Kira stood still afraid of what Axle would utter next, though when the  Gallade spoke no more, Kira left posthaste.

 

FORBIDDEN FOREST    

“Where did it all go wrong?” Jeeve asked while staring at his reflection in a pond. “I suppose boarding that plane was a bad idea.”

Jeeve dropped a rock in the pond, scattering his reflection.

 

“For once I should’ve listened . . . “

 

****FOUR DAYS PRIOR** **

****

__I’m telling you B, I’ve been stalking that plane for weeks now and it’s heading for treasure!”_ _

__

__A spry female teen sporting a wool black beret and soft tan coat shook her head and said “No don’t be a fool Jeeve! We got a good life you and me. We have food, some money, and a roof over our heads. What more could you want?!”_ _

__

__Jeeve face palmed himself and said “B we literally live in a dump, we steal power, we steal food, for Arceus’ sake WE STEAL MONEY!! What more could I ask for? I want a better life for us B, we’re family and we need to stick together.”_ _

__

__B shook her head and said “I won’t go with you Jeeve. You’re a damn fool! Do you even here yourself?! Chasing after adventure and a better life?! You better have a reality check, before the outside world gives it to you.”_ _

__

__Jeeve screeched in frustration while plopping back into the old ratty  recliner. He sighed and said “B you know I love you right? We’ve known each other since we were little kids. I don’t want to go without you …”_ _

__

__B’s eyes began to water as she reached over to Jeeve and clasped her hands with his “Jeeve I love you too. You’re the brother I never got and the friend I always needed, but now it’s time to part ways.”_ _

__

__Jeeve looked up at her with a startled look in his eyes and said “DON’T SAY THAT!! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT ALL BACK!! I WON’T GO, JUST DON’T MAKE ME LEAVE YOU!!!”_ _

__

__B smiled a weary smile and said “I’m not making you go, but we both know your sense of adventure is calling. You_ _ **_**_want_ ** _ ** __to leave and I can’t stop you. And truth be told . . . I want you to board that plane, I want you to follow your dreams, I want you to do what I could never do . . . Live.”_ _

__

__Jeeve with vision blurred by tears said “What do you mean Live?! You’re living right now?”_ _

__

__“No Jeeve I’m surviving, we both are. The difference between us is that you want to live and I don’t. I’m content here in this makeshift home, with limited power, and stolen money. I don’t want anything else, but you do.”_ _

__

__Jeeve turned his head away and said nothing, allowing B to say “Just go, make it easier on booth of us. I’ll never think of you different for wanting to leave, I’ll still love you the same. After all we’re family, and our ties are stronger than anything else!”_ _

__

__Jeeve nodded in agreeance and stood up. He walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed his bag, taking one last rueful look Jeeve said_ _

__“Promise we’ll see each other again?”_ _

__

__“Promise”_ _

__

**_**_BACK TO PRESENT_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

“Leaving was the worst thing I ever could’ve done. I should’ve stayed back with her.”

 

“I do agree with that statement.”

 

Jeeve sprang up at the sound of the voice and said “Hey show yourself! I hate being spied on!”

 

Kira casually walked out of the concealing shadows and said “I believe  we have much to talk about human”

 

Jeeve scoffed and said “No we don’t, so why don’t you go sniff a tree or something?”

 

Kira kept her cool countenance and said “Listen child, as much as I would love for this little charade to continue, I’m in the middle of an investigation. 30 of my best pokemon we’re killed yesterday with no explanation. I want to know what happened to them.”

 

Jeeve scoffed and replied “How would I know? I didn’t even see what happened, why don’t you try going to the place where it happened and investigating there?”

 

“Listen human I’m in a terrible mood today and I will make your life as miserable as possible if you don’t cooperate.”

 

Jeeve laughed and said “Make my life __more miserable?__ HAHAHA!! Let me tell you something princess I’m lost on a hostile island, I have no friends, no resources, I’m far away from home, and to top it all off I’m already beginning to go mad. So try me, I’m really curious as to how you could make my life any more worse.”

__

The events that followed happened so fast Jeeve couldn’t process it, one moment he was talking and the next he was on his stomach. Jeeve tried to look around but his vision was blurry from being slammed into the ground.

 

Kira stood proudly over Jeeve with one leg on his back and both paws engulfed with flames “The next words out of your mouth better be what I want to hear or I promise I’ll make this as painful as possible.”

 

Jeeve gulped in response and Kira said “Tell me human; how did the others best my royal guard? Answer very carefully.”

 

Jeeve thrashed violently under Kira and said “I DON’T KNOW!!!!! I REALLY HAVE NO CLUE! I never met any of those people, I only saw them from my hiding spot on the plane.”

 

Kira took a deep breath in and exhaled calmly saying “ . . . Not the answer I wanted to hear.”

 

Before Jeeve could plead his case Kira delivered a swift high kick to his back, resulting in what sounded like a cracked bone.

 

“ ** **BLOODY HELL!!!!! YOU BROKE MY FREAKING BACK!!!”****

 

Kira remained calm and said “Try to imagine the materials on that plane. Pokemon who saw the commotion from afar said the ground shook, followed by a huge explosion. Tell me human, what caused that?”

 

Jeeve writhing in pain replied “how should I know? I guess it could be C-4? That st . . . . OWWW OH ARCEUS WHY?!?!”

 

Kira cut Jeeve off this time by cracking one of Jeeve’s ribs “Explain this C-4 to me. I’ve never heard of anything like it.”

 

“. . . you . . are .. a witch . . .”

 

“Tell me what C-4 is or I’ll kill you.”

 

Jeeve, weak and bruised said “kill me. I don’t even want to live anymore. If I die, least I’ll die while taking this knowledge with me.”

 

Kira remained quiet after listening to Jeeve. She then walked off into the forest leaving Jeeve to suffer alone for 30 minutes until she returned.

 

“Here eat these. These will help mend the broken bones.”

 

Jeeve painstakingly grabbed the berries from Kira and ate them without a second thought.

 

“I’ll be back in a week human. Then I hope I don’t have to resort to violence to make you cooperate.”

 

Jeeve just lied there in agony, wishing Kira had killed him rather than leave him in his current state.

 

Jeeve tilted his head so he could watch Kira leave, then began cursing her existence when she left.

 

When he finished Jeeve let his mind wander not realizing the dark figure over him.


	5. Blurred Legacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira spends the day making amends with everyone. hopefully they forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no words for my lack of updates. . . Just enjoy the story please.

 

****KIRAKODON CASTLE PRESENT** **

 

****

Princess Kira was sipping on a glass wine when she felt a chill run up her back. "Ugh I feel worse and worse everyday." Kira stood up, dusted herself off and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a red memo book, sat down and began writing.  _"Dear Diary, today I've received some very bad news. I've just learned the fortune of  Riox and his platoon. I can't believe it happened like that . . ._

  **TWO DAYS AGO**

_"Just a little further ! The Eastern Ridge fast approaches!" Riox said while leading a small platoon. The group marched on for several more minutes before Riox said "Alright men, beyond this bush lies our enemies ripe for the taking. As warriors we will strike fast, we will strike true, and we will strike in the name of all Pokemon! So on three we attack. One . . . Two . . . THREE!!'_

_The group charged beyond the dense bush and was shocked by the sight before them. "There's not one human here" Riox said while looking around. The other pokemon broke their formation and began to examine the sight around them. There were bandages, beer bottles, food wrappers, and discarded green boxes everywhere but there were no people to be found._

_Riox scratched his chin and said "Keep a sharp eye out for them. They most likely have left to find food and will be returning here shortly. Keep searching for more clues." The pokemon continued their search for anything that could point to where the humans had left too."_

_"COMMANDER RIOX! I FOUND SOMETHING!" a bright yellow Electivire yelled. Riox stopped what he was doing and said "Well what is it lad?"_

_"It's some sort of communication box commander. It has wires, a timer, and it's blinking!"_

_"Interesting" Riox said while examining the strange device for himself. He took note of the label on the device . . . ** **C-4****.  _

_"Hmm C-4? Sounds vaguely familiar but I can't place a name to a function." Another pokemon in the ranks said "Look Commander I found some too! These have timers also! I think it's telling us how long until they get back."_

_Riox began to think and said "That does make a lot of sense, and if that's the case they should be here in the next minute or so." Riox was thinking about a plan of attack when the other pokemon began in the ranks began shouting to Riox about how they had found C-4 devices also._

_"Alright listen up men! We're going to do a proud perimeter halt. We're not moving from this spot until the humans come back and when they do show up, we'll rush them." The other pokemon clamoured in agreement before getting in their places._

_Riox picked up a C-4 device and began to read the timer aloud_

_TEN!_

_NINE!_

_EIGHT!_

_SEVEN!_

_SIX_

_****FIVE!** ** _

_****FOUR!** ** _

_****THREE!** ** _

_****TWO!** ** _

_****ONE!** ** _

_Poor Riox! Poor Pokemon! NONE OF THEM DESERVED THAT! BLASTED TO BITS BY HUMAN BOMBS! If I ever get my hands on a human I'll probably kill them. Speaking of humans, the ones on my island are peculiar ones. There's one rumored and one confirmed... I keep hearing rumors of the ghost of a human that lives in the Forbidden Forest. I personally have never investigated but I have a theory. I believe that "ghost" is the very last survivor of the Poke-research facility raid._

_There were two brothers I remember being in that facility. One was caught and killed but the other was never found which probably means something. I also lost one of my strongest warriors that day . . . Grace. A fierce Ninetails who never let anything stop her, but she vanished that night never to be seen again, I probably should investigate this sometime, though it'll have to wait to our new guest . . . . hmm don't actually know his name. Though I do know he's special, I honestly didn't know humans could talk to Pokemon. our dialect is so advanced that machines 20 feet tall are barely able to communicate with us, yet this . . . boy can do it with ease. What was his name again?_

_I believe his name was Gee?! Gee arrived on this island as a stowaway a few days ago. Axle and Cheri my very best guard and tactician found him_ _unconscious and instead of  disposing of him they bring him to me to spare? I honestly was confused to I just scheduled to have him executed with the others, though that's when things went downhill. Cheri attacked me. ME! HER RULER?! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?! . . . i thought we were friends?_

_i honestly don't know what to do anymore. I can't kill Cheri or Axle, I can't protect my people, and I certainly don't know what to do with that human scoundrel Gee? I honestly need help . . . . Speaking of which, Prince Xian of the Southern Isles arrives tomorrow! I've already told you this Diary but he's the DREAMIEST!! He's a fierce, funny, and competent Lucario that lets no humans stand in his way. My island may be bigger but his is **Stronger** and more  **efficient**. I wish for us to mate one day though he  never returns my  advances . . . I hope tomorrow he notices me and whisks me away from here. . . _

_I'd do anything for Xian, give up all of my riches, give up my freedom, my  . . . well that's a topic for another entry. Oh here I go on another tangent! I just thought of something I neglected. I left the human in the Forbidden Forest with another potential human . . . I believe a trip is in order, there's no way I can have two humans banding together against me. . . ._

_Until tomorrow my friend,_

_Kirakodon a.k.a Princess Kira_

 

Kira brought her arm up to her eye and began wiping a lone tear away. She chalked up all her stress and haywire emotions to the anniversary of her parent's death being only three days away. On that day festivities ranging from feasts to games would be initiated in her parents honor, leaving her to go on an emotional rollercoaster. She shook her head and threw the negative thoughts aside. She reminded herself of the work that needed to be accomplished and she was not about to fall behind. She stood once more, cleared her throat and said "Shirlene! I require your presence."

Kira waited patiently for her Lopunny assistant to come bounding and bouncing into her quarters, knocking over her belongings in the process. It was an endearing routine Kira  somewhat enjoyed, and Kira's patience was awarded with Shirlene's presence

"I'm here Princess I'm here!" Shirlene cried while bouncing into KIra's dresser. "Shirlene reporting for duty your highness!"

Kira rolled her eyes and said "Shirlene I need to go make preparations for Xian's arrival tomorrow and I need you to do something very important for me."

"you want me to do something important for you?" Shirlene asked unsure.

"Of course Shirlene, I can only trust you . . "

Shirlene stood quiet for a moment before bounding into energetic excitement "YES I TOLD THEM I WASN'T USELESS!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH PRINCESS!!! I promise I won't mess up this time!!"

Kira chuckled and began thinking to herself  _"What's the worst that could happen? Worst case scenario she  ends up injuring Gee further or killing him? Best case scenario she actually brings him here unscathed? I like those scenarios!"_

 _"_ So Shirlene your mission is, if you choose to accept it, is to go to the Forbidden Forest and bring my human prisoner _Gee_  back here. Do not fret he's not dangerous, and he's injured so i imagine this should be a simple fetch and retrieve operation for you."

Shirlene gulped nervously before saying "You ... uh can count on me your highness i will not fail."

"Excellent you leave immediately. I expect you back before sundown, the forest is only a 20 minute walk from here.."

Shirlene silently saluted and left Kira's room. "Me go and retrieve a  _human?!_ Why on earth would she trust an important job like that to me? I can't even retrieve her morning coffee without messing up." Shirlene looked up at the sky and said "I promise I'll do this right! I won't mess u- AGHH!!"

Shirlene rubbed her head in pain and looked up to see Block and Tackle looking down on her disapprovingly.

"Where you going Ms. I can't do even the simplest of things right?" Block said while laughing.

"What does it look like Block She's gone on another trip!" Tackle said while laughing too.

"I guess we won't see her until next fall!!!"

"Don't you mean next **FAIL**!!!"

Both Machokes began rolling on the floor laughing at Shirlene's misfortune until she stood up and said "For your information **Block** and  **Tackle** , Princess Kira has entrusted a very top secret mission to me that only I can do. So HA!"

Block got up off the floor and very seriously said " The day  Kira trusts you to do something is the day she drinks wine while writing in a diary. Kira would never trust you to do anything."

Shirlene looked at the Machoke and began to cry; Tears poured from her eyes as she ran away from both brothers.

Block looked to his brother and asked "Too much dude?"

 With a shake of his head" Tackle said Too much dude."

 

                                                                                                                 **FORBIDDEN FOREST**

Jeeve sat upright against a rock while inhaling sharply. He should've known Kira would give him  _poisoned_ berries. "Arceus DAMN HER! I can't even think straight with this poison running through my veins." Jeeve gritted his teeth as he held a sharp rock in his hands. "I've seen them do this in the movies before, let's hope it works . .  ."

Jeeve took the sharp rock and quickly slashed his own wrist "AHH ARCEUS WHY?!" Jeeve cradled his wrist for a minute more before he began to suck the venom out of his blood stream. He couldn't be sure it was working but he honestly began to feel better. After five more minutes of vigorous sucking and spitting, Jeeve slumped back against the rock tired and near broken.

The large loss of blood caused Jeeve to fade in and out of consciousness which in turn led to Jeeve having conversations with himself "This is not what I envisioned this trip would be like."

"I thought I'd  get off and maybe meet some exotic women, go exploring some ruins, and go back to B a hero. I wonder how she's doing. She's probably doing a lot better now that I'm out the scene."  Jeeve shifted himself a bit to get more comfortable before continuing and saying " If I had any final regrets it would probably be not going back home to B and dying a virgin. I didn't meet any hot females." Jeeve said tiredly

"Kira would almost be hot if her temper wasn't so bad . . . he he hehehehe! I made a funny!" Jeeve said while laughing.

Jeeve felt his body growing more and more relaxed and he took this as a sign that his time was up, so he leaned against the rock even further and began his descent into death and he would've continued the descent if not for faint and indistinct crying.

Jeeve heard the sobbing in his catatonic state and began to stir. He stirred and stirred until he woke with a discomfort in his arm. Jeeve surveyed his surroundings and saw no creature of any kind around. He then proceeded to stand up using his broken arm and received a painful jolt, crying out in agony Jeeve screamed " **AAAAUUGGGH!** " He then used his other arm and propped himself up with no issue. 

He then began to look around once more for the sobbing person and was rewarded for his efforts by catching sights of bawling bunny. Dusting himself off Jeeve said "Well I suppose that's something you don't see everyday. Hey uh bunny lady you okay?" When he got no response Jeeve's mind figured she wanted nothing to do with him and would rather be alone, but his heart told him that he should go sit with her and see if she was okay.

Jeeve sighed and said "I know I'm making a huge mistake but . . . Why not?" Jeeve then proceeded to walk over to the bunny and sit next to her. The bunny continued to ignore Jeeve's presence and cry leaving Jeeve to once again sigh and say "I recognize those tears. . . Those are the tears of someone who's been told they aren't good enough for this or that they can't do that. But you know you don't have to believe that right?"

Shirlene looked next to her and into the face of a smiling Jeeve and through a tear choked voice asked "w-wha? did you s-say?"

"I said you don't have to cry. Here usually I introduce myself with my name. I'm Jeeve and you are?"

Shirlene cracked a small smile and wiped a tear away and said "Shirlene. My name is Shirlene."

"Shirlene?! What are you a secretary? You look more like a _Shirley_ to me. Can I call you Shirley?"

Shirlene flashed a mad blush before saying  "Of course Jeeve. I actually like that name. . . _Shirley."_

"What you've never be given a  nickname before?"

"Yea I have a nickname . . . Ms. I Can't even do the simplest of things right."

Jeeve hung his head and said "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming you have absolutely no friends on this island."

Shirley cast her gaze to the ground in shame while Jeeve continued saying "But you can say you have a friend today. I wouldn't mind being friends with you."

Shirley wiped away the last if her tears before saying "Y-you really mean it? You'll be my friend?"

"Of course Shirley, I mean we both have more in common than you probably realized. The most obvious being that neither of us have anyone to call a friend on this hostile island.."

Shirley nodded in agreement before remembering why she had been venturing in the first place "Oh I need to bring you back to Princess Kira at once!"

"Annnnd this is where this friendship ends . . ."

Shirley, a tad hurt by the statement, asked "Wha?! Why not?"

"Well for starters Princess Kira is the reason I have a broken arm and rib, not to mention she poisoned me. So I do not think running toward Kira is a good idea."

"I promise she won't  hurt you. . . i-i'll  protect you!"

"No offense but the last time a pokemon said they would protect me from Kira they ended up disappearing from me to never lay eyes on again."

Shirley sat in silence with her gaze facing forward. 

"Look Shirley I still want to be your friend but I just can't go back to Kira in my condition. She'll probably kill me, you have to understand!"

"..."

"Shirley? You alright?"

"You said you were my friend."

"Yea that's true so where ar-"

"And friends trust each other right?"

"Well I suppose but tha-"

"So then there's no problem and you're coming with me."

Jeeve's words died in his throat at hearing Shirley say that. He had no doubt in his mind that she was a good pokemon, he just knew why she was doing this.

"Shirley you're right and I'll come with you, but do you know why you're doing this? Because I don't think you do."

 Silence followed as Shirley continued to avoid eye contact with Jeeve.

"I do know why I'm doing this.. "

"Then why are you doing this?. . ."

"Because I was told to. . ."

 

                                                                                                                              **KIRADON CASTLE**

* * *

Nightfall had came casting a beautiful starry night over the island. Kira sat crossed legged on her balcony overlooking the sea, deep in thought. "Rumors have it a coup d'etat is in order." Kira said to no one in particular. 

"The pokemon are angry about the deaths of the soldiers . . . rightfully so."

"They deserve to overthrow me. I'm losing control of this island, one more slip up an-"

"Excuse me your highness?"

Kira turned her gaze from the sea and towards a Charizard adorned in a suit and tie with a clipboard in his claws.

"Yes Charles?"

"Axle and Cheri are ready to see you  as you requested."

"Thank You Charles and before you go I'm actually curious about something."

"Ask away your highness."

"Um what on Earth are you wearing? you look more like a business owner than a pokemon."

"Well your highness seeing as Prince Xian is arriving tomorrow I thought dusting off my formal attire would be most appropriate. Oh and fun fact I'd actually like to own a business one day."

Kira smirked and replied "Let me guess. . . a flower shop?"

"Heavens no! My allergies would never permit. I'd like to start  a small firm that would trade different valued stocks for ones of larger value. I would ideally like to do this for five or six years or so before using enough of those earnings to start a corporation that would in turn rise to control the world's distribution of stocks."

"..."

"Though it's just a dream. I'll send Axle and Cheri through right now your highness."

Kira watched as her friend and advisor left the room taking all the joy and happiness with him. She also observed as Axle and Cheri walked in filling the room with an air of  tension, betrayal, and hate. The three were engaged in a long and awkward staring contest, seeing who would take the low road and speak first.

"Please take a seat" Kira  said while sitting down at the round coffee table. Axle and Cheri both followed suit and took their respective places at the table. For the first few minutes no one said anything as Kira poured some tea. Axle had resorted meditation and closed his eyes for the silent period, while Cheri had taken to giving Kira hate filled glances.

Once done preparing her tea Kira took a long, drawn out, and exaggerated sip before sighing once more and saying "I'm sorry you guys . . ."

Axle who still had not yet opened his eyes said "Sorry for what your highness?"

"Sorry for imprisoning you. I . . . was wrong and I really regret it."

Cheri still continued to stare at Kira with her hateful gaze while Axle continued and said "You know princess, forging your own path is acceptable also."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kira I've served under both your father and you so I know the difference between you two. Though right now I'm having a hard time discerning who I serve."

"So you're saying I'm becoming my father?"

"Not becoming . . . You are your father. Which is okay in its own respect but right now you're losing control of what really matters and that's not us, not the human, it's not even the war."

"So then what is it Axle?"

"It's your people. The long for Princess Kirakodon, not the remnants of her late father." 

"I-I DON'T KNOW HOW OKAY?!" Kira yelled while standing up.

"I don't know  how to do this political stuff, I don't know how to rule, I don't know how to be princess. All I know how to do is fight."

Axle nodded thoughtfully before  saying "Those are all things that can be learned Princess."

"Yea but my teachers are six feet underground. * _SIGH*_ Everyone talks about how great my father and mother were; How they did  _THIS_ and how they did  _THAT_! But I never got to meet them, I never got to fully realize the legacy I'm supposed to carry on."

Cheri, who just minutes ago had been looking daggers, softened her gaze a bit and said "Why didn't you just come to us? We're your friends and we would've understood what was troubling you."

"This might sound cliche but I didn't want to burden anyone. It's my responsibility as ruler to bear the burdens of my people and how would it look if I needed help?"

Axle smiled and said "It would look like you're a competent ruler. We want the old Kira back, not the Kira who lost her way."

Kira exhaled heavily before plopping back down into her chair "You're both right, I did lose my way. For Arceus' sake I almost lost my mind. I'm glad I have two friends like you to help guide me through this rough  transition." 

Axle and Cheri both got up and enveloped Princess Kira in a big hug, symbolizing their reaffirmed friendship. The embrace continued until Charles walked back into the room saying "Sorry to disturb Princess but Ms . . . hmm your Lopunny assistant returned with a human. She kept going on about how you entrusted her to the job, but I knew better than to believe something so foolish. Shall I send them in?"

Cheri, excited, said "OF COURSE CHARLES! Is that even a question?!" Charles bowed humbly before leaving once more.

Axle adjusted his cloak before saying "You know Princess, there is another you owe an apology to. . ."

Kira facepalmed herself and said "I know  I owe Gee an apology but I  really don't want to."

Cheri frustrated said "First of all his name is  _Jeeve!_ And secondly You do owe him an apology for being so rude and  _branding_ him of all things."

Silence followed as Kira looked to the floor for solace.

"Princess Kiraaaa!! I've arrived with Jeeve!" Everyone in the room turned their attention to Shirley  who was carrying a very tired  Jeeve. Cheri leapt from her spot near Axle and scooped up Jeeve immediately hugging him vigorously

"Oh Jeeve I missed you so much!" Jeeve, stunned, began saying "Whoa Cheri calm yourself! I missed you too! I feels like forever since I've last seen you!"

"Well my friend I hope you haven't forgotten about me" Axle said while joining the embrace.

"How could I Axle? Glad to see you're still alive."

The three continued their little reunion before Jeeve and Kira locked eyes, prompting Jeeve to say "What do you want? Here to break my other arm?"

"No I'm not. I'm here to apologize for my rash behavior. I know you probably won't forgive me, but I really am sorry. I was just upset about the soldier's sudden arrival, then the death of those pokemon really sent me over the edge. I shouldn't have used you as a personal stress dummy."

Jeeve smiled wryly before laughing and saying "I can't believe I'm saying this but I accept your apology, I really do... I can't even muster up the energy to be angry with you I really want to be mad but I can't. I guess I'm too nice, Though I will warn you princess; If you do anything to harm me again I will not hesitate to " _act"_ If you catch my drift."

"I perfectly understand, so can we call a truce?" Kira asked while extending her paw.

Jeeve took her paw and said  "Truce my friend." 

Kira  smiled and said "Well everyone it's getting far too late and we all have a big day tomorrow. My knight in shining armor is arriving to whisk me off my feet and I intend to be ready."

The group smiled as Kira pranced around the room all giddy like, excited for her chance to really impress Prince Xian of the Southern Isles. Though if she only knew of the trouble and hardship that would come with tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter finished! At this rate I'll be done by . . . sometime next year.


	6. Detective Jeeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize I haven't told anyone how to pronounce Xian's name. It's pronounced like this ZI-ON. Yep not too hard right? Expect another update earliest this Saturday and latest next Wednesday.

 

It was exactly 3:00 am on Kirakodon island, but one would never know with the sheer amount of pokemon hustling and bustling around the island. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes were pushing and shoving each other to get their gifts and offerings ready for Prince Xian’s arrival. After all it wasn’t everyday a legend came to visit the island.

 

“NO CHARLES THE TAPESTRY IS CROOKED! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HONOR OUR GUEST WITH CROOKED TAPESTRY?”

 

“Please your highness I’m trying my best! This is much harder than it looks.”

 

Kira stomped her foot on the ground and turned away from Charles visibly angry. Every castle assistant and worker had been up all night  preparing the castle for Xian’s arrival, and that meant a slew of menial tasks. Every chore imaginable from shaving the coconuts to mowing the sand had to be  done in order to appease the irate princess.

 

“Please listen to reason your highness! Prince Xian is a very humble lad and he will definitely not want a huge spectacle made out of his arrival.”

 

Kira turned back around, sighed and said “I know Charles, but you know how I feel about Xian! I want him to notice me!”

 

“Well Princess if you keep doing what you’re doing he’ll notice more of the castle than you. Why don’t you freshen up for the prince? He’ll be here in as little as two hours.”

 

“You’re right Charles, I need to calm myself. I’m going to go take a shower, could  you still take care of the decorations?”

 

Charles smiled a bit before saying “It would be my pleasure your Highness.”

 

 **SHIRLENE'S PRIVATE** **QUARTERS**

* * *

Something wasn't right. Jeeve knew this much and that's why he was struggling to fall into a deep sleep. Jeeve tossed and turned, but he couldn't coax himself into a unconscious state. He squirmed about some more in the bed until he realized something; there was someone else inside the bed.

Jeeve didn't move. He was afraid of waaking whoever was sleeping next to him. He thought to slip out of bed, but that plan was halted by the fact that Jeeve was being spooned by the other person. Jeeve sighed, then carefully maneuvered himself over so he could see who his bedtime buddy was. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. There Jeeve was lying in bed with none other than his newfound friend Shirley who he could've sworn went to bed in her own bed last night.

 

**NIGHT BEFORE**

_"Hey Shirley? I was told I could sleep in this room right here, is that right?"_

_"Yea Jeeve you could sleep in that one . . . or you could come sleep with me?"_

_Jeeve chuckled loudly before replying "Yea sure Shirley I'll come **sleep** with you. Though I gotta ask; what's the matter? Already starting to get attached to me?"_

_Shirley smiled and said "Yea that must be it. Goodnight Jeeve."_

_"Goodnight Shirley."  With the end of the exchange, Jeeve waltzed into the guest room and closed the door behind him._

_". . . real attached."_

**PRESENT** _  
_

Jeeve rocked back and forth until he slipped out of Shirlene's grip muttering something about locking his door tomorrow night. Jeeve got off the bed and took another look at Shirley. She was curled up into a ball with a smile on her face, muttering something in her sleep  _"zzz . . . back . . bed."_    Jeeve cupped his hand around his ear and knelt closer to her mouth and heard the words 

 _"come back to bed"._ Jeeve recoiled from the bed in shock, but it was all in vain as Shirley had already grabbed his arm. Jeeve tried to pull his arm free, but even in her sleep Shirley was stronger. Shirley then proceed to roll over, taking Jeeve tumbling with her. Jeeve looked around and realized he was back in the same position he woke up in.

"This is going to be a problem, but if there's a will there's probably a way." Jeeve then repeated his process of wiggling, and shifting until he was once again free from her grasp. This time, taking no chances, Jeeve picked up his discarded shirt and left her room. "I've heard of aggressive sleepers but that was ridiculous! Now which way was the bathroom?"

Jeeve looked out into the hallway the peered left and right. Jeeve shrugged his shoulders and began to walk in the direction he last remembered from last night "I'm almost positive this is where the bathroom was . . . or was it a left at the staircase?"

"So you've been here a total of five days and you've already defiled one of my servants. How classy."

Jeeve turned to face the all too familiar voice and mentally screamed. Of course it would be Kira's face he had to see this early in the morning.

"What were you doing in Shirlene's room?"

"You know . . . sleeping?"

"Today is not a good day to tempt me child."

"First of all  I'm NINE-TEEN!! I'm not a child, so please stop calling me one."

Kira huffed in frustration. " _This would not do at all"_ she thought. " _If Xian catches wind of Jeeve's attitude, then my chances at wooing him are as sure as none!"_

Kira inhaled sharply, exhaled with the same amount of effort and said "Alright listen Jeeve. There's no reason we can't be civil so I'm going to ask a favor of you. When Xian comes today, don't say anything. Don't talk to him, his attendants, or anyone else on this island. I really want to impress him and I just don't want anyone to mess that up for me. So can you help me out?"

Jeeve cracked a wicked grin and said "Sure I can help out, that just depends. . ."

With a strained smile Kira said " On what exactly?"

"Well . . . I think my own personal room in the castle should be more than feasible."

Kira crossed her arms  in anger, then said "Fine! I'm assuming your greedy little heart is not satisfied yet?"

"Oh I'm just getting started!"

Jeeve opened his mouth to spout his next demand, but was interrupted by a little human girl shouting "KI KI!!"

The little girl ran up to Kira and jumped excitedly in her arms saying "Ki Ki! I missed you yesterday! You didn't come to dinner with me and Charles."

Kira smiled and said " I'm sorry sister, but I got caught up dealing with this miscreant!"

Jeeve looked side to side wondering who Kira was talking about "Who me?! I'm no miscreant, but I am in the dark a little. If my memory serves me correct that is the little girl you  _slashed_ a couple days ago right?"

Kira absentmindedly nodded while blowing a raspberry at her sister. Jeeve took this as sign to continue and said " And I'm pretty sure she was like dying and stuff. Wait! Timeout! How are you two related again?!"

Kira sighed and said "I think you better change back little one. It seems the human's brain is too small to comprehend the obvious." The little girl nodded and a dark light enveloped her, revealing a smiling zorua in the girl's place. 

"Meet my sister Lizal Jeeve, though she prefers to be called Liza."

"Wow and here I thought you really harmed children for your own gain, though I suppose the exploitation and manipulation of them is a close second."

Liza tilted her head in confusion and asked "Ki Ki what does  _exploitation_ mean?"

"It means nothing sister. It's just some imaginary word this hooligan made up."

Liza looked at Jeeve then back at Kira and asked "Is he your  _boyfriend_?" 

Jeeve chuckled before saying "She wishes! I have my eyes on someone else."

Kira huffed and said "If you so much as look at Shirlene, you will have to answer to me."

Jeeve rolled his eyes before saying "Don't you have something else to do besides antagonize me?"

"Oh dear Arceus I still have to shower! Liza go get ready for the day while I freshen up and you Jeeve . . . hmm go do something productive."

Jeeve watched as the two sisters sprinted off towards their destination and said "But I still have to use the bathroom! Ah forget it I'll just go back this way."

Jeeve turned around and began descending the stairway in hopes of finding a bathroom. Jeeve followed the stairwell all the way down to the foyer where he heard a conversation being held. Jeeve quietly tiptoed around the corner to listen in on the conversation and was surprised by what he saw. 

There with a clipboard in his hands stood Charles talking to another human who he had to assume was the leader of the twenty missing soldiers Kira was after. Jeeve cupped his hand to his ear and began to listen in 

"DAMN YOU CHARLES! Why'd we have to meet like this?! You trying to fuck us over?

"With most of the guards away in town, this was actually the best time and place to meet, besides your men are in the middle of relocation. How's  that going by the way?"

"It could be better. It's getting annoying to have to move through  such well guarded territory. You sure that place is safe?"

"Listen to me Sergeant Collins. I'll do my part and make sure the princess is far too busy with Xian's arrival to search for you, you do your part and keep the agenda moving forward. Now as we talked about I've already sent three week's worth of rations to Arceus' ruins. Now all there is for you to do is to wait for the boss' signal and then your men can advance."

"I don't like this! Working with animals?! It's all fucked up!"

Charles sighed and said "Collins we both know we're doing this in everybody's interest. I want my people to be . . . don't move."

"Why?! What the fuck is going on Charles?!"

"Quiet you fool! We're being eavesdropped on."

Sergeant Collins loaded his M9 service pistol and said "Where's the little bugger Charles?"

Charles adjusted the monocle over his left eye and began sniffing the area "I believe the intruder is over there."

Collins pointed his gun in the direction of Jeeve's hiding spot and began to walk closer.

"I don't care who it is Charles I'm load a bullet in their ass!"

"Be my guest, this conversation can not be heard by anyones else."

Collins was so close to Jeeve's hiding spot that Jeeve could hear his uneven breathing "Alright you little fucker! Eat lead . . . there's no one here?"

Charles walked over to the stairs and examined where Collins was pointing "I suppose I was being paranoid again. You know I'm getting too old for this Collins."

Collins smirked and said "Too old my ass! I'm the one who's had to move through marshes and war zones for 20 years. If anyone's too old for anything it's me! I'm only 37 and I feel like I'm 50. Well when's our next meet?"

"We'll meet the forbidden forest . . . the usual spot."

"Well if that's all, the boys and I are going to prepare for B-Day. I'll see you in two days then."

"Farewell Collins and . . . take the dungeon exit."

Collins nodded and quickly made his way towards the dungeon leaving Charles alone in his thoughts "Dear Arceus forgive. . . "

Jeeve peered out from his hiding spot underneath the stairwell and whispered  _"This is not good!"_ Jeeve then slowly backed out of his hiding spot, then proceed to climb the stairs backwards while maintaining visual on Charles. He was well out of Charles' line of sight before he heard a very still voice whisper  _"What's not good my friend?_ "

Jeeve quickly spun around trying to deliver a high kick, but had his foot grabbed by Axle "Well I believe this is not the proper way to greet a friend."

Jeeve grunted and said "Never sneak up on me like that again! What are you even doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same question. Though I do want to know what's not good? You seem pretty distressed."

Jeeve recoiled at the Axle's prying and asked "How do you know I said that? I thought that in my head!"

"We Gallades are psychic."

"Y-You read my mind? That's kind of awesome, but nevertheless you should not have done that!"

"Why not?"

"Because what I'm thinking is not for you to know!"

"Hmm . . . That's odd."

Jeeve looked Axle up and down and asked "What's odd? You better not be reading my mind!"

"I'm trying to read your thoughts, but there's some kind of mental block that wasn't here before. From my experience humans have never had some sort of firewall against psychic attacks . . . This is most peculiar."

"Well I'm going to . . . It would seem I have no purpose currently."

"You could always help Charles attend to his last minute duties."

Jeeve's face contorted in disgust at the mention of Charles name and he instead replied " You know what Axle? I'm going to go downstair and wait for everyone else to get ready."

Axle nodded his head in response and retreated back up the stairs to Arceus knows where, leaving Jeeve alone to process this morning's revelations.

"Maybe Kira was right. . . I don't think my brain can process all this. What the hell is Charles planning? What's a  _B-day_ _?_ Why is everyone scrambling for the Xian guy's arrival? UGH!! Too many questions and no answers! I guess I'm going to have to play detective for a little bit." Jeeve looked at the grandfather clock resting neatly against the wall and took note of the time "Hhm 4:45. I'm sure that Xian guy is arriving soon, maybe he'll have the  answers I need. . . Man is this going to be a long day. . . " 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thankful for all the Kudos, hits, comments, etc. It really makes me feel good on the inside! I hope to finish this story before the summer rolls around . . . So keep this story bookmarked!


	7. An Inside Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that things are winding down, I'm going to be going gun-ho on this story to get as much of it completed before I ship off to basic training this summer. So I have four more chapters planned before June 13th. Wish me luck!

It took forever, but the entire gang was down in the foyer, waiting patiently for Xian to walk through the large doors. "I can't believe this is finally happening! Xian is coming here to meet me!"

Cheri smiled and said "I thought he was coming to discuss war plans your highness?"

"Well we can discuss war plans _after_ we catch up!"

Axle adjusted his cloak and said "I hope Xian has some real plan for ending this war efficiently. It feels like our island has been the only one dealing with the humans in the war."

Kira stomped her foot and replied "Shame on you Axle! You know Xian has been a major help in this war, especially with all the sea routes, access codes, and materials he sends here. We owe him more than we can repay."

"Xian's island has always been a supply depot and right now we need some serious help in this war. You've seen my reports Princess, we'll need at least 50,000 more readily available troops for the next mainland raid."

Kira waved her hand dismissively and said "Yes yes I read the report, but now isn't the time for that. Now is the time to welcome my soon to be mate onto our island!"

Jeeve had separated himself far from everyone else with a passive look. He didn't feel like talking to anyone this morning so his plan was to pretend he lost the ability to talk. He needed to save his energy for dissecting this Charles/Human collaboration case. He had so many questions and he didn't feel comfortable dealing with the others today. He also was worried about this Xian character, something about him drove Jeeve the wrong way.

Jeeve was thankful the other four were too busy t . . . " _FOUR!"_ Jeeve mentally counted the pokemon talking, there was Axle, Cheri, Kira, Liza . . . but where was Shirley?" Jeeve craned his head all around but couldn't find the friendly lopunny.

"Looking for me?"

Jeeve jumped a little as Shirley walked up next to him and said "Good Morning Jeeve! I'm assuming you  _slept_ well?"

Jeeve sighed and said "As a matter fact I did sleep rather well. You make a  _wonderful_ pillow cushion."

Shirley blushed mildly and said "Oh I'm so glad you slept well, though are you sure you did? You look stressed out."

Jeeve debated whether or not he should tell Shirley about this morning's encounter with Charles "Okay look Shirley, there's something big going on, and I'm going to figure out what. Though I can't do this alone, and I know I need your help."

Shirley cracked a wide smile and said  "Of course I'll help you Jeeve! What do you want me to do?"

"Listen closely . . . The others can't know about this yet. I don't want my investigation to be spoiled, so I'm not speaking to anyone else today besides you. I'll just make intelligible noises whenever spoken to."

Shirley tilted her head in confusion and said "I'll help you though I must ask, what's going on?"

"I promise I'll explain everything tonight in bed. Can you wait?"

"Of course I can wait, though did you say tonight in bed?"

"Yea! we are sleeping together again right?"

Shirley didn't reply but instead her face became completely red "I'll take that as a yes. So our plan starts now alright?"

Shirley nodded and said "I promise I won't fail you."

"I know you won't, now let's go over there before everyone starts to worry." The duo walked over to the others and stood quietly next to everyone else. 

Cheri glanced at Jeeve then instantly smiled "Morning Jeeve! How did you sleep last night?" Jeeve looked at her with a blank expression, then looked elsewhere. Cheri, worried, began to shake Jeeve saying " Are you alright!? Can you not speak?!" Cheri continued to shake Jeeve until Cheri pried her off and said "Please stop Cheri! Jeeve is alright he's just lost his ability to speak to us. I believe it's temporary though."

"What do you mean he CAN'T SPEAK! T-this is  . . . "

"WONDERFUL!!!" The group turns to see a very happy Kira who says "If he can't speak right now then he can't mess things up with Xian! That means my future is secure!! This is perfect!"

The group looked back at Jeeve who once again gave them blank stares, indicating he in fact 'did not understand them.'     

Cheri turned to Axle and began to debate on what they should next, though they were halted when Charles came into the Foyer "Your Highness! Prince Xian is here . . . "

"Define  _here?_ Charles."

"I mean he's in the next room over . . . Shall I send him in?"

Kira feigned a look of confusion and said "What?! Send him in?! Now why on Earth would you do that Charles? I obviously want him to sit in the Castle's damn lobby all day!"

Charles bowed humbly before quickly scurrying off to get the prince. Axle closed his eyes, sighed and said "Xian is already here, so Jeeve's problem will have to wait til later. Now we have to focus on appeasing the prince."

The group turned their attention to Foyer entrance where two sneasels stood holding the door open. Kira began to squeal childishly as the prince walked through the door, causing everyone to cover their ears "HE'S HERE OH MY ARCEUS HE'S REALLY HERE!" 

And here he was, Prince Xian of the southern Isles adorned in the . . . most casual of wear? The group all shared confused glances as Xian approached them. Xian was a Lucario, but he was far from being dressed like a prince. He was currently wearing a black shirt with a pokeball symbol on the front, along with a black loose fitting jeans. He also sported a black, wool jacket that had neon blue lines decorating the sleeves. To say he looked modest would be a definite understatement.

Xian had a warm smile on his face as he walked over saying "Hey what's up everyone? Long time no see right?" 

Kira wasted no time running up to him, enveloping him in a hug saying "AH XIAN I MISSED YOU!! Though I have to ask what you're wearing. It's a direct contrast to my royal attire."

"Oh this getup? It's just something I pulled from my closet, I'm not really into that whole  _royal attire_ thing. Though it suits you well."

Kira muttered something under her breath before returning to her spot, allowing Axle to step forward "Ah Prince Xian, it has been too long hasn't it?"

Xian squinted real hard before saying "Oh I remember you! You like moved boxes or something right?

Axle smile faltered a bit but he didn't lose composure and replied "Yes I  _moved boxes_ a couple months back for the Watertown raid. I remember you going on about how _uncool_ menial labor is."

"Hmm oh yea I probably said that or something."

Axle returned to his spot, visibly upset with his exchange. Cheri stood forward next saying "Greetings Xian. This is my first time meeting, but from all the stories I've heard, I feel like I've known you forever!"

Cheri furrowed her brow as she realized the prince wasn't even listening to her. Xian had all his attention on the smartphone like device in his paws. "Oh I'm sorry were you saying something? I got caught up  playing this new game called _Magikarp Jump_. It's pretty cool, you guys should try it."

Jeeve looked at the Prince and mentally laughed. _"How could anyone be this pathetic? What a loser!"_ he thought. Though his mental mocking was interrupted  when Xian asked

"Hey who's human is this?"

Shirley, who had not spoken prior, quickly stepped forward saying "Oh this one right here is  _mine!_ I found him a couple days ago on washed up on the shore."

Axle and Cheri both gave dirty looks to Shirley, who in turn just sheepishly shrugged. Xian stepped closer to Jeeve saying "That's awesome! I just love meeting Human trainers!"

Shirley, confused asked " _Human Trainers?"_

"Yea you know . . . pokemon that catch and train humans, it's like my secret hobby! I don't meet a lot of human trainers because pokemon are too afraid to catch and train humans themselves, but to finally meet someone who's that dedicated to the art is a friend of mine! What'd you say your name was again?"

"Oh I'm Shirley Prince Xian.."

Xian extended his paw grabbing Shirley's, shook hers and said "Well Shirley I'm glad I met you! Oh and you can call me Xavier. Xian is what my servants and acquaintances call me."

Kira watched the exchange between Shirley with envious eyes _"How dare she just . . . WALTZ up and steal Xi- Xavier away from me! I've been trying to get him to notice me for years and she just happens to catch his eye!?!? "_

"Hey Shirley. Does your human know any cool moves or tricks?"

Shirley rubbed her paw shyly against her other arm and said " Well I-I haven't taught him any yet. . . "

"Nonsense tell him something to do and I promise you he'll do it! Humans are like hard wired or something to obey pokemon, it's really cool!"

Shirley nervously turned to face Jeeve and mouthed an apology for what was about to happen "Uh Jeeve . . . sit?"

Jeeve gave Shirley a vacant stare as he continued to stand, obviously defying her command "No No No! Not like That! You Have to say it with authority. Jeeve  **SIT**!"

Jeeve would one day look back on this moment and ask himself what happened, but in this present moment Jeeve sat down instantly. The others in the group marvelled at what had just happened, there could be no possible way for Xavier to have that much control over Jeeve.

"Watch this Shirley, most humans knows tricks too! Jeeve  **FLIP**!" Again Jeeve obeyed the command and proceeded to do a frontflip, something mind you he had never once did before in his life.

Kira smirked and said "Wow  _Xavier_ I didn't know you had so much control over humans. You think you could . . Oh i don't know . . Teach me?!"

Xavier replied "Of course I can teach  you Kira. I got plenty of humans you can practice with and train back at my place. In fact why don't all of you come back to my island for the day, and we'll have some serious fun? I mean my island is only like four hours or so from here, come on what do you say"

Kira stepped forward and said "As much as the idea of spending a whole day with you sounds awesome! I also have a plethora of duties to attend to here like for one catching that rogue squadron of human soldiers. They seem to have vanished and I need to find them before they do any more harm."

Xavier opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Charles who said "Not too worry Princess for I have already sent a squad out looking for the rebels. I also have already begun attending to all of your duties that need attention. This is a great opportunity for you and your friends to get away so take it while you still have the chance."

"But Charles what about my parent's celebration in two days? Surely you can't plan for that."

Charles smiled and said "Princess do you truly believe I have not been planning for your parents celebration? Everything is already done, the only thing I'm waiting on is the ice statue of your parents. Those blasted ninetails are taking their sweet time to finish the sculpture."

Kira began to stroke her chin, then sighed saying "Alright I'll go, but don't blame me if anything goes wrong while I'm gone."

"Of course not your Highness. Go and have fun!" Kira smiled, and said "Well Xavier you got me hooked, We're already to go!"

"Alright Kira that's cool and all, but I'm not taking these two on my ship." Kira's already big smile, became even bigger at Xavier's request. No Shirlene to get in the way of Xavier, and No Smart mouthed Jeeve to offend him either. It was her dream come true!

"Welp Shirlene and Jeeve, you heard Xavier. I guess I'll see you two when I come back, Come on Cheri and Axle!"

Xavier shook his head and said "Uh No. I don't want the beady eyed gardevoir, and the weird shifty Gallade. I don't want to travel anywhere without Shirley and Jeeve! These two are awesome. Oh and you can come too if you want. . . "

Kira turned around to give her apologies to the twins, but was surprised to see them already walking away from Xian. Xavier pulled out his phone and began to furiously type across the screen, then said "Alright my friends let's hit the sea! Now fair warning, my boat is relatively small to other sea vessels out there. So space might be a little cramped. i hope that's alright."

The group all gave Xavier understanding glances, as they followed him out to the sea port.

 

**4 HOURS LATER**

* * *

The ride had been an uneventful one. Xavier must have not had a very good sense of judgement because his boat was twice the size of human cruise ships, allowing more than enough room for whatever activity that would be done. Though the group found themselves on the ship's deck because that was where Xavier's phone signal was the strongest.

Once the enormous ship pulled into port, Xian's wealth became more and more apparent. The entire island was fully developed. There were buildings large and small, along with paved roads, and some billboards too. The group couldn't believe their eyes, a pokemon island indistinguishable from a human one.

Once off the ship, a limousine awaiting their arrival whisked them through the city's bustling streets to Xavier's castle. Once inside his foyer he said "So yea welcome to my island . . . We have some time before dinner, but I'm a little bushed so I'm going to go take a nap. You guys are more than welcome to go to your rooms for a little bit. I put Shirley and Jeeve in the same room because you can't separate a trainer and her human am I right? Oh and Kira, you're in my room."

Kira's ears instantly shot up at what Xavier had just said "Excuse me Xian? What'd you just say?"

"Oh I said you're in my room. The other guest rooms are being  cleaned or whatever, and I can't put a princess in a broom closet so I thought you wouldn't mind sharing a bed tonight. Was I way off base with that one?"

"What?! No I LOVE sharing bedroom with people! No problem at all!

 "Well cool then. I'm going to go get ready for dinner, and you guys can do whatever. See you in a couple hours."

The trio watched Xian leave, allowing Kira to turn to the others and say "First things first. . . I don't know what's going on here with Jeeve, but you better keep him in check."

"Of course your highness! Jeeve won't be any trouble at all, though aren't you more worried about impressing the  prince?"

"HA! Once Xian catches wind of my charismatic attitude, he won't be able to contain himself around me."

Shirley chuckled before replying "Well I'm glad you're happy, though one can only wonder where Xian inherited all this wealth from."

Kira nodded her head in agreeance saying "You do bring up a good point Shirlene. Never before have I seen an island so . . . developed. The lights, the buildings, the vehicles, it's all a neon paradise!"

"I don't know about this your highness. I've travelled with you to several other island fortresses and none of them are this . . . flamboyant. If one didn't know better they'd think this was a human island."

"Perish the thought! The island is big and beautiful and there's no amount of speculating that will change that. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go charm the prince!"

And with her last words kira quickly scurried off into Xian's direction, leaving Shirley and Jeeve by themselves. The two exchanged looks of acknowledgment and began making their way to their room. Once inside Jeeve jumped on the bed and sighed "This day has eventful to the least. I'm just so beat." Shirley sat on the bed and nodded, allowing Jeeve to continue "T-There's just so much  to process! First Charles now THIS?!"

"What about Charles?"

Jeeve turned his back to Shirley saying "I don't know if I should tell you. There's just so much risk involved!"

"Jeeve . . . look at me." Jeeve kept his back facing Shirley as he ignored her "I said  **LOOK AT ME**!" 

Jeeve reluctantly turned back around and made direct eye contact with her. Shirley sighed while grasping Jeeve's hands, saying "I want to help you. I want to be there for you . . . but most important of all, I want you to trust me."

"..."

"You were my first real friend. You didn't treat me different because I was a klutz. You actually liked to be around me, call me attached but your presence fill me with joy! so please tell me what's going on."

Jeeve didn't say anything in response, but he instead pulled Shirley into a hug whispering into her ear "I'm glad you're my friend because right now a friend is who I need the most."

Shirley pulled away and said "What's the matter?"

"The island is in some trouble. Something huge is going to happen in two days."

Shirley began thinking, then said " But that's when the Kyotokodon celebration is!"

" _Ki-toe wha?"_

"No no! Kytokodon is the celebration of Kira's parents. Her father Kyoto and his wife Kiza, I've been told they were wise and powerful rulers though I never knew them. What's supposed to happen that day?"

"I don't know exactly what, but I heard Charles and this other human talking about it back home. They said something about a  _B-day_ _?_ Like a birthday right? I don't know the details, but I know where the 20 humans are hiding!"

"Where?!"

"Some place called  _Arceus'_   _ruins?_ I don't know where that is, but that's where Charles told the humans to hide."

"I can't believe Charles would commit treason like this! How could he betray the island like this?! We have to tell Kira now!"

"I agree let's go now."

The duo hopped off the bed then walked over to the door's entrance where they were greeted by two machokes and Xian nonchalantly filing his claws. "I want the lopunny unconscious now."

The machokes nodded their heads and grabbed Shirley, leaving her to thrash and scream "HEY PUT ME DOWN YOU CREEPS! JEEVE HELP ME!" Jeeve nodded and reached for Shirley, but was held back by Xian who said "Wait my friend, she'll be fine. Hey why is she still awake boys?"

One of the machokes nodded and placed a rag over Shirley's mouth causing her to slowly pass out "Yes that's right little girl, succumb to the powers of sleeping gas. With her out this will make out conversation much more honest."

When Shirley was unconscious the machokes carried her to the bed, then next grabbed Jeeve. Xian chuckled before saying "Hey I want a bag over his head now. We don't need him taking in the scenery." The machokes obeyed Xian's command and placed a brown bag over Jeeve's head, "Alright boys! Why don't we take him out for a little bit, I'm sure his girlfriend won't mind a bit?"

Jeeve thrashed and kicked against his captors, but slowly felt himself falling asleep. He should've known the bag would've been poisoned too. As Jeeve fell deeper into an unconscious state he sent a mental apology to Shirley  _"I'm sorry Shirley. I'll promise I'll make this right!"_

**1 HOUR LATER AT UNKNOWN LOCATION**

* * *

 

Jeeve could finally feel himself coming to! He promised the first thing he'd do when he say Xian would be to kick him in his furry little- "I see someone's awake . . . FINALLY! I've been waiting patiently for you Jeeve.."

Jeeve strained his eyes in the dark room to see where the voice was coming from. He examined his surroundings and he couldn't see anything  else besides the obvious blinding lamp in front of his face. Then to his annoyance someone flooded the room with light, causing Jeeve's eyes to go near blind. "Oh sorry my friend, probably should've sent out a warning. How are you doing?"

Xian waited for Jeeve's response patiently before sighing and saying "Look Jeeve the litten's out the bag. I know you can speak seeing as I've been spying on you for weeks now."

This time Jeeve's eyes shot open as he stared deep into Xian's "What the hell do you want from me?"

"That's simple Jeeve. I want your help, I want to end this war, and bring peace to the world."

"Usually when someone's goal is world peace, it's actually peace disguised as world domination. So . . . count me out!" Xian chuckled darkly before saying 

"I had a feeling you would say that so I asked if your roomie would help us out. She didn't like the idea so much so we had to  _knock_ some sense into her."

Jeeve closed his eyes and evened his breathing saying "What did you do to B?"

"Oh nothing, just gave her a little scare is all. She was remarkably stubborn especially with Arceus' pendant."

"What's Arceus' pendant?"

Xian smiled wildly before saying "Wouldn't you like to know? One thing at a time my friend! First things first . . . You're going to do some things for me."

"Let me guess you want me to say something to the world that would further your twisted agenda?"

"You are a very perceptive little human, but that's not only it. There's so much more to it than that, I want your very essence. . . "

Jeeve chuckled dryly before saying "People usually ask me on a date first before trying to get into my pants."

Xian smirked at Jeeve's comment and asked "How'd you know I was talking about sex?"

"It was a little obvious. Though If you touch me I'll kill you."

"That's what they all say . . . Look at you getting me off topic and stuff."

"Good I'd rather you not tell me your super 'evil' plan or whatever."

"Oh I haven't even begun to tell you what's going to happen in the coming weeks. I'm going to unite the world under one order . . . My order!"

"I will not be a pawn in your scheme, you will have to kill me before I do anything like that!"

Xian smiled then flashed his necklace for Jeeve to see " Hey Jeeve  **stand up**."

Jeeve strained a little, then without warning shot up in his chair "OWW!! BLOODY HELL!!"

"Oops! Sorry Jeeve, I forgot I left the physical restraints on. Though I'm sure you see my point, with this necklace any human will obey me no matter how headstrong."

Panting heavily Jeeve grumbled "You . . bastard!"

"Ah you even know about my father too? It's like we already know each other so well!"

"I will stop you Xian! You won't get away with what you're doing! And if I can't stop you then Kira most certainly can!"

"Tell KIra! That's a major part of my plan, I  **need** Kira to find about my agenda!"

"Why?!"

"No no no! I can't divulge everything to you! Though I will tell you that everyone you know and will ever encounter on that . . . Arceus forsaken island is part of our plan."

Jeeve's eyes became more focused as he asked "Who's _our?_ Who else are you working with? TELL ME! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!!"

Xian watched as Jeeve thrashed about and smiled, humans had always been very interesting creatures to him. That was the reason he chose to study them, but then things changed for him. The war came up and it began to shed light on how volatile the species was, to Xian they needed to be controlled, contained, _cleansed._ And the only way to appeal to the irate species was going to be with an ambassador of some kind. 

"How'd you find me? You said you've been tracking me for weeks, but how!?!"

"You think it was really hard to find the world's only pokemon speaking human?"

"YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME HOW?!!? HOW'D YOU DO ALL THIS?!"

Xian didn't answer and instead he chose play with Jeeve's hair. "I always admired human anatomy. It's really a wonder humans can be this diverse."

Jeeve began to rack back and forth cursing Xian, saying "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU CREEP! I HATE YOU!" Xian released Jeeve's hair then firmly grabbed his jaw forcing eye contact "Look at me you insignificant worm! Humans are incapable of hate. I know what hate is, and if you want to experience that hate I suggest you keep on the path you're on."

Jeeve spat in Xian's face, saying "I fear nothing! Not you, not Kira, not death itself! So torture me! Do whatever your sick mind thinks will break me, because it won't!"

Xian calmly wiped the spit from his face and said "I think I'll take you up on your challenge, though you're going to need your beauty rest so I think this is goodnight."

Jeeve watched as the two machokes from earlier came back with the same bag, then Jeeve smiled saying "Yea I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight you deplorable bastard!"

"Sweet dreams to you as well Jeeve and remember what I said . . . Tell Kira everything that has transpired today. You'd be doing me a huge favor!"

That was the last thing Jeeve heard before going under once again.

 

**7 HOURS LATER AT XIAN'S ROYAL CASTLE**

* * *

 

Jeeve awoke in a cold sweat in fright, the dream he had was so surreal that he couldn't shake it from his system. He began feeling for Shirley's presence in the bed, but couldn't and panicked. "Shirley! Where are you?! This isn't funny!" Jeeve strained his ears at the sound of faint crying, and followed it to the closet where Shirley was curled up inside crying.

"I-I had . . a bad dream."

Jeeve scooped her up in his arms and began soothing her saying " What happened in this  _dream? "_

"Xian attacked us . . . He sent two machokes to grab me, then the dream ended. Then when I woke up i didn't see you, so I panicked and hid in the closet. It felt so real . .  I-I don't know what to think anymore!"

Jeeve sighed then said "Shirley that was no dream. That really happened and the worse is to come."

Shirley buried her face in Jeeve's shirt crying "What do we do?! Xian's going to hurt people!"

"Oh he's not after  _people,_ he's after the entire world. He told me bits and pieces of his plan, he also wants me to go running to Kira."

"Why does he want you to do that?"

"He knows Kira very well. If I tell Kira, she'll probably do something that Xian can exploit, and what makes it worse is if I do tell her and she does ask her advisors for help, they'll probably steer her in a direction to help Xian. I don't want that!"

Shirley nodded her head and said "Well what do we do?"

"We get the hell off this island,  and Fast! We can discuss this with Axle and Cheri, who are much more well versed in these matters."

"I agree Jeeve. . . I'm scared. . . I don't know what to do and i want to help I-I just . . ."

Jeeve brought Shirley's face close to his and said "Listen to me, we're in this together and you just being here with me is more than enough help. There's no one else I rather have at my side. . ."

Shirley and Jeeve continued to stare in each others faces until Shirley closed the gap between them with a kiss. Jeeve looked in shock as Shirley kissed him, but he made no effort to stop her, instead opting to deepen the kiss by rubbing her back. When the two broke apart for air Shirley asked "Do you love me?"

Jeeve chuckled a bit before saying "Yea I love you."

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know? Doesn't it seem a little cliche' to be confessing our love in the time of crisis?"

Shirley hit Jeeve in the arm saying "That is not funny!"

"Hey I'm just lightening the mood! Because as soon as we leave this room, the real war begins."

Shirley didn't speak, but instead turned her gaze toward the door. Jeeve continued rubbing her back soothingly saying "We will be alright. I won't let anything happen to us."

In another room in the castle Xian sat pondering What Jeeve has just said "We'll see about that my friend. We will see. . . "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm also looking for co-authors to help me maintain the story. It gets a little difficult maintaining track of everything. Just shoot me a pm and we'll talk some time.


	8. Heated Fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo . . . I'm leaving this Tuesday to go away to some government training for the summer, which means this story won't be continued until I get back in August. . . I know super unfortunate, but such is life. 
> 
> So to reiterate, this story is on hiatus until August. Not cancelled just on Hiatus.

Shirley never considered herself an early bird, but she always made it a habit of getting up some time near 6:30, though there were only two times she got up at 3 in the morning. When she was nervous or in heat . . . or both. Shirley quietly observed her surrounding and found out that she was in fact still resting in bed with her mate Jeeve. The thought of her and Jeeve being together always brought a smile to her face, but not this morning.

Shirley could feel the burning sensation in her crotch area, signaling she had gone into heat. Shirley squirmed uncomfortably and silently cursed nature. She knew she wasn't due for her heat cycle for another 5 days, but the fact she had gone into heat early was pretty problematic. While all female pokemon go through heat, some pokemon's cycles are a little more  _vicious_ than others. Several types of pokemon became aggressive, lustful beasts during their cycle and lopunny's were one of them.

While Shirley had never had a mate for her heats, she always how she would hurt her body while trying to relive herself. Needless to say lopunny's aren't exactly gentle creatures and Shirley could just imagine all the pain she could inflict on Jeeve if she mated with him today.

Shirley studied Jeeve's sleeping form and couldn't help but smile, Jeeve lied in the bed, scrunched up into a ball, slowly breathing. Something about his innocent sleeping form just made Shirley all tingly inside. Though the more she stared at Jeeve, the more some dark thoughts began to cloud her mind. Trying to fight the urge to mark him right here and now, Shirley carefully got out of bed and made her way towards the guest room's nightstand. She went to grab her yellow neck ribbon, but stopped when she felt a piece of paper there instead.

Shirley picked up the she et of paper and instantly scowled while reading  _"Tell Jeeve not to forget about our discussion last night. I hope he took what I said to heart. Signed Xian . . . p.s. tell him he looks cute while sleeping ;-) "_

Shirley growled while crumpling the note up, there were a few things in life she couldn't handle and someone making advances on her newfound mate were on of them.  Shirley took deep breaths in and out before saying "Calm yourself girl. Get some more sleep, then worry about beating Xian's face into the ground. . ."

Shirley got back in bed and turner her back toward Jeeve, knowing she was already tempting herself by being in bed with him, she closed her eyes and drifted off into dreamless slumber.

Jeeve didn't know why and he couldn't be certain, but he felt like today was going to be an exciting day. He had this feeling of anxiety that he just couldn't shred, he chalked the feeling up to a numerous amount of things including the stress of last night's  _conversation_ with the prince. Jeeve still didn't know how to handle the situation, but he was certain he could go to Cheri and Axle for help. 

It was strange really; the way the morning flew by. Jeeve remembered getting up, kissing Shirley, then breakfast, then . . . just blank. He thought he had fallen asleep at the breakfast table, but when he opened his eyes, the group was in some kind of old, dusty museum. Xian checked his phone for something before saying "So yea welcome to my parents old relic room. There's a bunch of dirty old stuff in here, but you guys  can look around for a bit.

Shirley and Jeeve began to walk away into another room until Shirley was pulled away by a very excited Kira, who kept claiming that she had found the mother of all treasure. With Shirley gone for the time being Jeeve started off by himself into a secluded part of the room, where he noticed a very strange painting. Leaning in the furthest corner sat a dusty old picture of two pokemon, the pokemon in question were two delphoxes whose attire was nothing short from royalty.

Jeeve studied the faces and a pang of longing hit him . . . he swore to himself that he knew these pokemon. He supposed it was easy to say that for the female one, which looked exactly like Kira. Jeeve smiled while studying the pictures, he felt this . . . connection with the pokemon in the picture as if he had known them in another life or something. 

Jeeve continued to scratch his head until he locked eyes with the male delphox's eyes. There was this warm feeling he couldn't quite place. He felt safe when he looked at the two figures in the painting, but he couldn't quite place who they were or where they were from. Jeeve took a step closer to the painting and ran his fingers along the gold trimming, instantly regretting his decision. 

Jeeve closed his eyes and winced in pain. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he would bet  all the sand on Kirakodon island that  Xian had something to do with this. Jeeve staggered a bit then fell face first on the floor, convulsing and spasming all the way. Jeeve didn't know how long he had sat on the floor, but when he got up he was certainly surprised.

 He was in a bedroom . . . Not exactly what he expected, but refreshing nevertheless. He spent some time looking around at all the photos and trinkets scattered around, but what caught his attention were the two figures from the painting sitting on the bed obviously waiting for him. The male delphox smiled and said  _"please come sit with us"_

Jeeve shrugged and walked over to the bed, sitting between the two of them. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the three and Jeeve was sure it was because of him. Jeeve looked at both of them, saying "Uhh I don't think I caught your guys' names."

The male delphox nodded and replied  _"Yes that's correct, forgive me for my rudeness, but I'm just so . . . at a loss right now. My name is Kyoto and this here is my wife Kiza."_

Jeeve nodded thoughtfully before adding "You guys are Kira's parents then? I should've known!" 

Kiza who had not spoken prior placed her paw on Jeeve's face and said  ** _"We're also yours as well . . ."_**

"What?! No . . No way! I can't believe that!"

_"It's true my son. We are your parents a-and . . . We're just so glad to see you again!"_

Jeeve was going to deny the outlandish claim, but was stopped when the couple scooped him up into a huge hug  _ **"I thought we lost you forever . . . "**_

Jeeve squirmed out of the embrace and asked "Where am I? I could've sworn I was just in a museum or something."

Kiza sighed, replying  _ **"You're conscience is with us in the ethereal realm. We . . . died a long time ago as you might already know."**_

"Okay I still have more questions than answers so let's do this. I'll ask a question and you guys can answer it to the best of your ability, sound cool?"

_"I am more than ready to answer your questions. Let us begin!"_

"Enthusiastic, I like it! First question, how can two pokemon give birth to a human? That doesn't add up biologically."

Kyoto smiled and said  _"Well you're right, two pokemon can't give birth to a human, but a human and pokemon can. I believe your mother would like to clarify some more."_

Kiza smiled, while being covered in a bright golden light, a light so bright Jeeve had to shield his eyes in fear of being blinded. When the light faded every doubt he had about Kiza being his mom vanished, the woman looked exactly like him. They both shared tan island skin, both had the same nose build eye color, they even shared the same hair grade.

Jeeve stuttered a bit, saying "Y-Yo-You a-are m-my m-mom? Wow I don't even know what to feel right now. . . "

Kiza chuckled and said **_"Don't think my son, feel! Come embrace your mother!"_**

Jeeve wasted no time pulling his mother into a tight embrace, whilst crying into her robe "I really thought I'd never get to see you ever, I believed you guys never wanted me! What happened?!"

 Kyoto's smiled faltered a little before he said _"The short answer? We died leading an attack on a mainland facility. When i look back on that day I scoff at my idiocy, I did more harm to my people that day than I did to the humans. I was lulled into believing it would be an raid and I so foolishly went along with the brash notion. I lost many things that day and the one I regret the most is you . . ."_

Jeeve turned his head away  from his father, for after hearing that he was just too depressed "I don't need to hear anymore, I understand now. THough this all leaves one burning question."

_**"Ask away my child"** _

"What happens next? I mean the war is still going on, and no offense to my sister but three are plenty of stronger and smarter forces working against her."

_"I will tell you what's next my son. You will finish what I started. You will take your rightful place as prince and you will end this war before it plunges the world into madness!"_

"WHAT?! ME!?  I can't end a war! Kira has way more experience in this stuff than I do and . . . I mean why aren't you guys tasking her with this?"

_**"We love our daughter very much, but it was YOU  who awoke our sleeping spirits. You can and will do this my son, but I digress we're getting to ahead of ourselves. Our spirits are trapped within this realm and we don't have very much time left with you."** _

_"Your mother is right, if you wish to see us again you must free our spirits from this accursed place by reclaiming our possesions."_

Jeeve scratched his chin and asked "What possessions?"

_You must find my sword or more commonly known as Arceus' blade. It was a mystical blade that afforded me many great powers, but alas it was lost when I perished."_

Jeeve grunted in frustration at the notion he would be going on a wild goose chase. Kyoto smiled before saying

_"I do however know it's location. When this painting was being moved here I felt the sword's power resonate with me one last time before it died, and if my memory serves me correctly, that power spike came from Arceus' ruins."_

"Damn You Arcues!"

_**"Language!"** _

"Sorry it's just that Arceus' ruins is the one place on the island that's infested with enemy soldiers. I'm going to need some serious stealth to get through there."

**_"You will find a way my son, but you must also find my relic Xerneas' pendant. It was the necklace your father gave me that allowed me to take the form of a delphox. You will most certainly need it, though I know not of where it is."_ **

"I guess one out of two isn't bad right?"

_**"Despair not my child, for I know how you can find it. Our relics are connected to one another, they feed off of each other. If you can find your father's sword then you can find my pendant."** _

"Well that most certainly sounds like a plan! I promise you guys I won't fail you. I will find your relics and I will end this war."

_"We know you will and remember that we do love you and this will not be our last meeting."_

Jeeve pulled his parents into a warm embrace and was shocked to find them gone. He looked around and he too was gone, floating in a black endless void. Jeeve thrashed around in the void until he felt himself falling once again, this time much faster than before.

Jeeve woke up in a start and began scanning his surroundings, he took note of the floral patterns everywhere, the very neat and tidy room, and the beautiful lopunny currently latched to his side . . . Yep this was Shirley's room and that meant he was back on the island, though he wondered how long he had been out. Jeeve internally cursed himself for what he was about to do, weaseling out of Shirley's grip was never something he particularly enjoyed but tonight he was on a mission.

 

**1 HOUR LATER DEEP WITHIN THE ISLAND'S JUNGLE**

* * *

Jeeve always considered himself of someone of average intelligence, but this was an all new low for him. Why had he forgotten to pack supplies? Or more importantly a map? Jeeve didn't know the answer to these questions and instead chose to keep walking aimlessly into the jungle.

"I must be the dumbest person on this island for doing this."

"Well that depends on what you're doing."

Jeeve jumped back quickly and assume a fighting stance, he quickly dropped his stance once he realized it was just Axle "What are doing here Axle?"

"I suppose I can ask you the same question, why are you trekking in the middle of the Jungle at 2 in the morning?"

"Why are you being so annoying?! Is it a crime to take an early morning walk?"

"Hmm you are a puzzle my friend. An angsty, moody, and unpredictable puzzle."

Jeeve uttered a low growl before saying "Leave me alone Axle. I don't want company now. Why do you think I left the castle at such an early time?"

"Because you're on a mission of some kind and as an atypical hero, you want to 'go it alone'." 

Jeeve took a step back and said "H-How did you?"

Axle smiled while stepping closer "I have been around for awhile and I've seen many different things. I've also seen the same scenarios just redone with different people and with different settings. Let me guess you've just learned something revolutionary and you now have a purpose that you and only you must fulfill, am I correct?"

"Unfortunately"

"Let me help you. I know that whatever you're about to do will most likely end in failure. So help me help you."

"Okay I promise I'll explain everything when we're done, but first since you want to  _help me_ so bad . . . We're going to Arceus' ruins to obtain an . . .  _artifact_ of sorts."

Axle closed his eyes and seemed to be lost in his thoughts before saying "I'll lead the way"

The two walked in relative silence until Axle broke the ice saying "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Being a burden bearer. I can sense that you have to carry a burden far heavier than anyone else on this island and I just want to know how you feel."

"..."

"Take your time."

"I feel lost really. I don't know what I'm doing or how to do it. I know what I'm doing is right, but I don't know how to accomplish this the right way."

Axle nodded understandably, replying "You will soon learn to do things  _your_ way. I understand you're on a mission of sorts, but you must remember to do things that are comfortable to you. Follow your instincts and I'm sure you'll arrive at your destination, speaking of which we're here."

Jeeve pulled back the fern from his view and was pleasantly surprised "The ruins looks so beautiful . . ."

"Yes, even more so without all of the human scum polluting it. I assume you knew about the humans taking refuge here?"

"You would be assuming correctly."

"So what's the plan then? I have a feeling that you did not come here to stop these humans."

"No I came to retrieve something inside the ruins."

"Ah and I suppose you want me to create a diversion?"

"Of course. I want their attention elsewhere."

"Consider it done, but be warned, the insides of the ruins are a monster. All types of twists and turns to get lost into."

Jeeve strained his ears to listen to Axle, but he didn't quite hear him over the steady beeping sound in his ear "Sorry Axle but I keep hearing a beeping noise, it's really starting to annoy me."

Axle opened his mouth to speak, but Jeeve again didn't hear this time due to Kyoto's voice whispering  _Listen._ Taking the hint Jeeve focused in on the sound and began to listen closely to it. Opening his eyes, Jeeve turned to Axle and said "I now know what I have to do! I need you to cover me in case something goes wrong."

"It would be my pleasure, though please be quick about this."

Jeeve nodded then left in the direction of the beeping noise. To him it only made sense, he could follow  the beeping noise all through the ruins until he found the sword. Jeeve carefully maneuvered around some strewn around crates, then bolted towards the ruin's entrance. He carefully peeked inside the dark and damp corridor, then quickly began stepping towards the prize.

The once subtle beeping sound became louder and more imposing, causing Jeeve to cover his ears. He rounded a few more corners and he was met with a surprise around the last corner . . . His father's sword just lying there, unguarded and deserted. Jeeve quickly ran to the weapon and held it in his hands. The hilt was light and comfortable, but had enough weight to it for serious damage, though only one thing bothered Jeeve . . . the blade was missing.

 Jeeve studied the weapon some more and concluded that the blade came out of the hilt somehow, but figuring out how was driving him nuts.  Jeeve sighed, attaching the weapon to his belt buckle and turned to leave until he realized the gravity of his situation . . . 

"I'm totally lost."

 

 


	9. Story Updates

 

Hello everyone! Steve the Visionary here and I'm sad to say that this here story will cease to exist! Well kind of. You see after I came back this summer, I had been working real hard to fish this story out of the whole I had written it into, but to no avail. I realize now what I was originally trying to write. The story I want to tell, just won't work in the Pokemon universe so that's why I'm branching these ideas and concepts off and making an original work called  _ **HEROS OF ALTERIA .**_ I have the first two chapters done and I'll post the first chapter here for you guys to check out. 

So tell me what you think about it down in the comments! Without further ado enjoy. (Sorry about the weird spacing issues with this chapter. I write using Writer Wps and the spacing never correlates correctly here.)

 

 

#  **Chapter 1: Fates Derailed**

 

The funeral was short and sweet, the repast had been carried out with love and care, but the aftermath of the home-going had left Jeeve with a dull, aching feeling in his heart. Jeeve sat forlornly at the train station, waiting for his train to Lake Shore California. His extended family had suggested it to him after the incident, then grief stricken and depressed, he hadn't given it much thought, but now with a wee bit of rationale had decided it was a good idea.

His train wasn't scheduled to arrive for another hour, so he took the time to reflect on the past week's events. "I lost all of them . . ." His morbid mantra had did little to ease the pain he felt inside, his whole family dead and he wasn't there to stop it. "What could I have done? tackled the  _sniper?!_ " Jeeve threw his face into his palms and sighed, to be killed on a family vacation was much more dark than it sounded.

His family had been planning to go to Disney World for ages, and being the lazy millennial he was he hadn't put in for the time off in advance. So he begrudgingly said farewell to his parents and sister as they drove off to to the wondrous resort without him, he had no idea he'd be saying his final farewells to them.

A deranged gunman had somehow smuggled a high power sniper rifle into the theme park and had opened fire on the patrons. His family had been separated during the commotion and each one met a different fate. His father had taken a bullet to the head, the doctor assured him that the trajectory combined with where the bullet landed made for a quick and painless death. It made Jeeve rest a little easier at night knowing that, but his mother and sister's deaths would continue to haunt his dreams for many years to come. His mother and been trampled to death while looking for his sister. The stampede had left her so disfigured that he had to close the casket for the funeral. His sister had died just as terribly as her parents, she got caught up in the swing of the crowd that she was pushed off a railing and fell 40 feet to the ground. Her casket was also closed for the funeral.

Jeeve felt bile coming up in back of his throat and reluctantly swallowed it. The last thing he needed was to lose his lunch in a dingy old subway. Jeeve felt his anxiety getting to him, so he made the wise decision to continue in the book he was reading

Jeeve sat up and reached for his bag, pulling out a leather bound book and began to flip through it.

He had found it while cleaning out his parents attic, the best way to describe the book was . . . Strange and that was putting it lightly. The book was about . . .  _Animals?_ Or at least he thought it was. There was apparently some ruling order of animals who oppressed and controlled the others. At first Jeeve thought it was some journal that his grandpa kept, but the more he read on, the more the story seemed to jump off the pages. Though if he had to be critical, he would complain of how slow the story seemed to be. He had read into at least 100 pages and no major characters had been introduced, just the omnipresent evil force that kept the people in bondage. Even with the endless amount of pages left, it just seemed like the story wasn't finished.

Jeeve continued to spill through the pages of his unnamed novel when his reading was interrupted by a homeless man begging for money.  _"Please sir! I haven't eaten in days! I need a dollar just a dollar please?!"_ Jeeve let a sympathetic smile form on his face, he had always had a soft spot for the impoverished. Jeeve reached into his wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill giving it to the man with gusto.

_"Thank you sir! Thank you so much! I could never repay you for this!"_

"As long as you get a good meal, That's enough for me." The old homeless man hobbled away with a smile on his face, leaving Jeeve alone to himself to ponder the encounter. "I feel like there was more to that old man than what he led on . . ." Jeeve would have continued to ponder, but his train had arrived 45 minutes early, so he grabbed his duffel bag and began to board the train. Jeeve took an exaggerated look around the boxcar and sighed, of course he would be on a train by himself. It just seemed so fitting that a depressed individual would be on an isolated trip by themselves.

Jeeve took his seat to the nearest window seat and began to rest. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten a goodnight's rest, it honestly felt like ages to him. The train began its rocky acceleration westward, causing Jeeve's book to fall out of his lap and slide across the floor. "Here you go pal. _"_ Jeeve reached for his book absentmindedly before jerking his hand away from the man before him. Stuttering nervously Jeeve asked "W-Where did you come from? There was no one here a minute ago!"

The man smiled and replied "Well a minute is quite along time wouldn't you agree? Say I didn't know you were into history books." Jeeve gave the man a long look before snatching his book back. It was odd but he had to say this man cleaned up nicely. The man was clean shaven with slicked back hair, and wearing a crisp, black three piece suit. The watch on his left wrist was one of the most exquisite things Jeeve had ever seen, the thought of this man being an illusion ran rampantly through his mind.

"Amazing what 20 dollars can do for you isn't it?" Jeeve opened his eyes and mouth wide and screamed "THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE THE HOMELESS MAN I JUST HELPED!" The well dressed man chuckled loudly before replying

"Well I am and I'm also not him, It's a very complex situation, but that's not why I'm here my friend oh no!"

"Uh then why are you here?" Jeeve's mind began to come up with all kinds of weird and outlandish scenarios. "Oh my God! Am I dead? I died didn't I?! And right now we're on a train to the afterlife! No No! Maybe you're a government agent here to recruit me to avenge the death of my family?"

The man again laughed at Jeeve's ignorance and replied "Well I'm not here to recruit you but I can tell you you aren't going California anytime soon."

"And why not?"

"Because you're needed elsewhere." Jeeve couldn't believe his ears,  _he was needed elsewhere_! "What does that even mean? Are you saying I gotta go do something else?"

"There are those out there who are in desperate need of your help."

"Me?! Help people? Sir no offense but I think you're off your rocker. I couldn't even help my . . . " Jeeve paused midsentence and really took a good look around the train car before continuing. "You know what? Why don't you level with me for a sec? What's really going on here? Because I have a feeling I'm indeed not on a train to California."

"The man sighed and said "You Jeeve have a gift. You just don't know it yet."

"And you do? Look pal I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but I wasn't born yesterday." The old man's smile had vanished and was replaced with a look of sadness. " I get it, believe it or not I really do get how you feel right now. But there are people right now suffering, people who are searching for a hero."

Jeeve shot the man an angry look and shouted "WHAT HERO!? I'M NOT A HERO! I'm a clerk at a convenience store, I'm a part time college student, I'm just a regular guy. I don't even know who're you're talking about?!"

"The people of Alteria are looking for their hero." Jeeve's face contorted in confusion "Wait what do you mean  _Alteria?"_ The man's smile returned with a new found gusto "Alteria is the name of the world that's in dire need of your assistance. Though you should know all about it, you've been reading the history of our land for quite some time now." Jeeve gave the man a suspicious look, then quickly began flipping through the strange novel. Sure enough the name Alteria came up multiple times, along with descriptions of flying machines and advanced civilizations. Jeeve quickly dropped the book and shuddered "Who on earth are you?"

The man's smile left, and he was instantly swallowed in a bright light. When the light faded, the man was no longer in a sleek black suit, but a more fitting white garb, with a nicely accented cape to boot. "I am no one on earth, but on Alteria I am a messenger. My duty was to come and deliver unto you a message." Jeeve confusion only grew more and more "My head is in all kinds of pain right now. Okay let's take this thing one step at a time. Even if all these things you're telling me are true, how on earth would I even get to this magical land called  _Alteria_?"

"Go to sleep." That simple reply from the messenger just added to the confusion he was experiencing. Frustrated, Jeeve stood up and turned away from the messenger. "This can't be real. I probably got mugged and am now lying in a ditch somewhere unconscious! Yea that's it! I did take the back streets on my way here, so I probably got roughed up by the neighborhood guys." Jeeve turned around to see the man gone, leaving him more frightened than relieved.

Jeeve sat back in the chair and began massage his aching temples. "Nothing makes sense anymore . . . "

" This has been the perfect end to an already  _perfect_ week! I don't know which is worse; the crazy old angel or the fact that this train ride is 3 days?" Jeeve chuckled at his own question "Though I do know I'm taking a nap." He let out a desperate yawn and began to recline in the rigid chair. "I know I'm going to regret falling asleep, but God am I tired." Jeeve relaxed, letting his eyes close and fell asleep to the rhythmic rocking of the rickety old train.


	10. ANOTHER update?!

Alright everyone I'll make this quick . . . I lied. This story isn't being cancelled. I'm actually working on the next installment now. I thought I'd scrap the story after I unveiled my latest original work on other sites, but no in fact. My story  _Heroes of Alteria_ is doing better than I thought on other sites, that I have time to post it here and continue P.O.K.E island. Even though people don't comment on the story, I can tell people follow it and were upset when it was cancelled, but rest assured the story is not cancelled and is being worked on now! So with my update done, II wish you all out there a goodnight and goodbye until next time.  _Ciao!_

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Terrible? Mediocre at best? Let me know in the comments section below.


End file.
